Hurt of Love, Reborn as an Angel
by Lenna and Nelly
Summary: (AU) In a world where men and women are fatal enemies, a boy and a girl accidentally meet, and end up doing something absolutely forbidden - they fall in love... S+S and T+E - Chapter 15 up! (finally, yeah)
1. A country without males

Author's notes:

Author's notes:

Lenna: Well, this is our first attempt at an alternate universe fic, so it might be a little… weird… 

Kyra: Got a point there. 

Nelly: Oh, and although we will be using the same places as we used in our fic 'Light Guardians', the two aren't related in any way!!

Lenna: Hm… Perhaps we might even mention something about the country's past in it… But it's not very probable.

Kyra: Just go ahead and read. We don't own CCS.

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

Hurt of love, reborn as an Angel

Prologue

It happened a long time ago, in Tiehlek. 

Beautiful country, where happiness and love ruled. A kingdom that grew to be almost legendary for its unending splendor, commanded by the great Queen. Wise and stern, but gentle like a flower – she had always been a wonderful leader. A peerless example of perfection. A warm-hearted person, known for her courage in battle and compassion for anyone, even the humblest girl within her kingdom. With the appearance of a fragile blossom, she had the resolution of a true ruler in her eyes. 

Nadeshiko. The mother magician who was able to build an empire from the ashes where men had left women. 

Men.

Cruel, heartless cold beings, which knew no love, humanity or kindness. Evil creatures who made every female suffer under their impious domination. They left them devastated, without any faint flicker of hope in their dull eyes. Women who gave their lives for the men they loved, women who were killed by the ones they had sworn protect. Women who were fooled by their unending lies.

*¨*Flashback – eleven years before*¨*

She stared at her hands. She stared endlessly at her pale, trembling hands. Those hands which already made so many people suffer. So many people die. Die innocently under the childlike stroke of an unavoidable destiny. 

The once strong hands were now covered with a red fluid. A thick liquid that stained her clothes and body. It dripped form the tip of her long, graceful fingers. The hands that still had the gentle touch of a woman, and yet were so strong. They weren't fragile anymore. The hands of a warrior. Callused along the years, firm and powerful. 

They were now shaking helplessly, as she gazed blankly at them. Her smooth, silky hair covered partially her eyes. Green like the spring, as beautiful as pure emeralds. Glistening with tears, tears that kept flowing down her adorable cheeks. Tears of anger, tears of sorrow, tears of pain. Crystalline drops of water that dripped off her chin and onto her dress, mixing with the red blood. 

The pale pink dress that her cousin sewed for her. Ripped, torn, ragged, tattered, dirty. Dirty with blood. Dirty with tears. Tears that still fell, even though she knew not one single male was worth them.

She cried for her family. 

She cried for her friends. 

She cried for her love. 

She cried for herself. 

She pitied herself. She was ashamed that she wasn't able to save one of the most important persons in her life. What were all those powers for, if she wasn't able to save the persons she really treasured? Her dear cousin and best friend. Killed mercilessly under men's control. Murdered pitilessly during an unfair battle. During the atrocious war that brought terror to the life of every female in her country.

Finally, it was over. Men had given up, since the country was devastated and destroyed, and couldn't bring fortune anymore. They left for their own homeland without taking any glance back, without caring that they had almost annihilated every single woman. 

Five magicians and three fairies. The only survivors, she thought, a frown coming to her face. They would have to go on by themselves, and recreate their demolished motherland. 

The previously trembling young woman closed her eyes, determined. At this moment, she made a promise. A promise she swore wouldn't be broken. She promised to herself that she would reconstruct Tiehlek. She would re-erect the place where she was born, and transform it into a country of happiness. 

Without men.

Standing up with difficulty, Nadeshiko stumbled to two little girls who laid unconsciously on the ground. They were badly wounded and hurt, blood soaked their ripped clothing. They were still alive, doubtlessly the stupid males believed them to be dead.

One of them had dark black, almost violet hair, flowing smoothly down her back. Only five years old, and already suffered so much… Nadeshiko gently picked the daughter of her cousin up, looking at her face. A painful, heartbreaking expression on her lovely features, as blood stained her forehead and chest. 

The other child had short honey-brown hair, with two bangs framing her delicate face. Many of the silky locks were tinted red. Blood red, Nadeshiko thought bitterly. Her own blood, in an attempt to protect her daughter from a magical attack a wizard had called upon to kill her.

Nadeshiko: Together… Together we will rebuild Tiehlek… - Nadeshiko whispered quietly to Sakura, stroking gently the girl's face. 

*¨*Flashback end *¨*

And now, eleven years after the sorrowful and almost impossible promise, Nadeshiko could finally smile. She smiled without regret, without any lament. She had fulfilled her dream, and Tiehlek was a powerful and beautiful country. Only one thing worried the great Queen…

Thanks to their magic, the five magicians and three fairies were able to guarantee that only women entered their country. Children were born because of their powers as well, since men weren't allowed to come to Tiehlek. But would her country be able to keep going like this? Only with magic?

Sakura was now sixteen years old. A pretty girl, and yet so lonely. She had never in her life met a male of her species, and for sure wondered how a man would be. However, meeting a boy would be just as dangerous as stepping into a cage filled with venomous snakes. Nadeshiko shook her head, angry.

No, she wouldn't let her daughter fall in the same trap she had fallen herself. When she was sixteen as well, Nadeshiko fell in love with a handsome boy. He said he loved her back – ha, what a lie. He left her when Sakura was four years old, and for what? To join the cruel, heartless men who tried to kill her! 

And after all the time that passed, Nadeshiko still couldn't forgive herself for falling in love. She still loved him, even if she didn't want to admit it for herself. She loved the man who tried to kill her, and couldn't do anything about it. Two silent and yet so bitter tears left Nadeshiko's emerald eyes. No, she wouldn't let her daughter suffer what she was forced to experience.

She wouldn't let Sakura fall in love. 

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

Lenna: Done with the prologue!!

Nelly: I like this story!! ^.^

Lenna: I think this is going to get good, what do you think? Please R&R!! 

Kyra: It's hard to admit it, but I actually liked this idea.


	2. Hatred and sorrow

Author's notes:

Author's notes:

Lenna: WOW!!

Kyra: We actually a lot of reviews!!

Nelly: We're so happy and exited about this, that we decided to write the continuation sooner!!

Lenna: And it's like, wow!! We were completely surprised at the number of reviews!!

Nelly: Thanks for all the nice reviews!!

Oh, Obiwankatie, thank you!! We realized the mistake, sorry!! ^.^() OK, so one thing is defined – Sakura is sixteen, and the war ended eleven years before, OK? Sorry!

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

Hurt of love, reborn as an Angel

Chapter one

One month later…

'There she is again…' Sakura watched her mother with concern, as she observed the kingdom placidly. The Queen was leaned on the ledge of one of the huge windows that let sunlight shine into the castle, eyes glazed over as she simply admired the view, a frown on her lovely features.

Sakura sighed, shaking her head. Lately, her mother had been troubled about something, and yet she refused to tell her what was wrong. Whenever Sakura approached her to ask what worried her, she would only smile and say that everything was fine. However, the Princess knew Nadeshiko better than that, and was sure something bothered her. 

Lost in her thoughts, the Queen suddenly realized that Sakura had been watching her. Her emerald eyes, usually bright and cheerful, were sad. Nadeshiko could imagine the ground – she had been avoiding her daughter, as not having to answer her unending questions about what worried her. 

Nadeshiko: Oh, Sakura! How long have you been there? – She asked, forcing a smile. Sakura knew very well that she wasn't smiling naturally, but she approached her mother. The Princess needed to know what the normally merry woman contemplated so long about.

Nadeshiko: Sakura, is something wrong with you? – Nadeshiko asked as she placed a lock of silky hair behind her ear, avoiding Sakura's sad eyes. Even though she knew the answer, Nadeshiko was concerned about her child.

Sakura: Mother, look at me. Please, look into my eyes. – Sakura pleaded, touching Nadeshiko's face with the tip of her fingers. The Queen reluctantly gazed into the sorrowful eyes of her beloved daughter.

Sakura: Mom, I'm worried about you. Please, please I beg you, tell me what is wrong. – Sakura asked, watching as her mother hesitated, pondering about whether it would be wise or not telling her the true ground of her anxiety.

Sakura: Mom… - Sakura whispered. 

Nadeshiko: All right, Sakura… I'll let you know what is in my mind… Please call your sister, and I will explain what is currently happening. – The Queen answered, almost unwillingly agreeing. But seeing her daughter lighten up a bit, after many mournful days caused by Nadeshiko herself, was a big enough reward.

Sakura: Thank you, mother… - Sakura smiled at her, walking out of the door to call Tomoyo. Nadeshiko nodded. 

She had never told her two daughters about her true past. Yes, she considered them both her daughters. After all, they grew up together and with the same mother. The mother that hadn't told them everything that they should know. Sure, the princesses knew everything about the war and how despising men were, and also the ground why their country had none of them. But the Queen had never told her daughters about how the war began.

It had all happened so fast. The mother magician could recall all the memories as if they just happened.

"One day, Fujitaka appeared home and declared that he would leave. 

Leave?! I remembered myself asking, perplexed. Yes, he nodded, he would leave to join the ones who needed him, he proclaimed, looking down at me. 

You can't!! I shouted in vain that if not for me, he should stay for Sakura. It was of no use. I stared in utter shock as he packed a bag with some simple clothing, and left without any glance back. Oh, how hard I cried that night. I wanted to cry until my tears were all dried up, so that I wouldn't have to cry for him anymore. The one man I loved, my one and only true love, had simply left me. He was gone. And by then, I had no idea why.

I thought he must have been cheating on me or something. Yes, I was probably not satisfactory, I thought bitterly. So I wasn't enough for him. Accepting my destiny, I decided to raise our daughter alone. Sakura. Named after a flower, she would grow up to be a happy girl, and wouldn't need a father. Not as long as she had her mother.

But then, the next week, Sonomi appeared in front of my door, crying her heart out. She had Tomoyo in her arms, and the little girl seemed to be badly hurt, as her clothes were stained with blood. Sonomi's chest itself was dripping with the red fluid. As if under some sort of spell, Tomoyo was unconscious, even though her mother was almost screaming for help right above her. I quickly led her into the house, taking the supposedly wounded child in my arms. Yes, supposedly. As soon as I had the dark-haired girl in my embrace, Sonomi collapsed on the ground. 

I remember how terrorized I was, letting out a scream of horror. As fast as I could, I laid Tomoyo in my bed before rushing back to the living room. I quickly kneeled on the floor, resting Sonomi's head on my lap. She was only able to choke out a few words, before dying in my arms… 

Please, take care of my daughter… Tomoyo… As i-if she were your o-own, cous-sin… She coughed the last words out with blood, and soon closed her eyes.

Please, tell me who did this to you!!! I remember perfectly just how furiously I yelled, grabbing Sonomi's shoulders with a tear-stained face. Sonomi opened one eye briefly, and gasped one single word… Men… And Sonomi's lifeless body fell limply on the floor."

Tomoyo: So… I-It were men w-who k-killed my mother… - Tomoyo chocked, narrowing her eyes furiously. Never ending tears fell on her dress, and she clenched two shaking fists in anger. She lowered her head, letting the painful tears drip on the clean ground. 

Nadeshiko: Are you sure you want me to continue? – Nadeshiko asked, putting a hand on Tomoyo's shoulder. She nodded, wiping her eyes. Sakura hugged her best fried, a tear coming down her cheek as well.

"Well, at first I didn't understand what she meant by 'men'. I thought she was talking about one single person, in case a man. Ha, how naïve I was… I had no idea that she was speaking of a whole crowd, formed by only men. My previous husband being part of it, hers as well…

It was a horde formed by mainly magicians, wizards and sorcerers. I remember the day our house was invaded by them, too. They destroyed the door, the walls, everything. Seeking for gold, which I had none. Like hungry wolves, they attacked everyone in their way. I don't know where they got the idea that our country was rich with gold, but they annihilated anyone who tried to stand in their way.

One after the other, the coward males had joined their companions. They were scared of their leader, ha. And men are supposed to be brave…The few courageous ones who stood against our enemy soon were killed mercilessly. I myself knew only one who was valiant enough not to join the vicious wolves.

They killed pitilessly almost every woman I knew. My friends, my family, even my foes.

The frightened screams, the horrified yells, the silent cries.

The cruel wolves laughed at them. They laughed at any little girl who began to cry in front of them, as they considered it an act of weaklings. They stepped on our heads, stomping us down into the dirt, until we suffocated with the earth. 

My heart was frozen. I couldn't cry anymore. Even if I felt the burning pain in my eyes, the tears simply didn't come. My heart, which had once been filled with love for my husband, was transformed into an icy stone. I just didn't give up because I promised that I would take care of you two, Tomoyo and Sakura. You were the only ground for me to raise my head and keep battling.

And I fought will all my strength, using complex magical incantations, powerful magic attacks. I admit it, hatred blinded my eyes. But whenever I remembered Sonomi's lifeless body on my lap, I couldn't help but want revenge."

Sakura: Mother, but you always told us that we should never guard any resentment… - Sakura looked at her mother, frowning. Nadeshiko nodded, sadly.

Nadeshiko: Yes, but this was a lesson I learnt only later on. – She replied quietly, getting on with her story.

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

Lenna: Well, it's not very good, but we're still working on it!

Nelly: We have to add some details about Nadeshiko's and Sonomi's past, as well as make S+S and T+E meet… ^.~

Lenna: OK, that's it for now! We'll update as soon as possible!!

Kyra: Yeah.


	3. Blood

Author's notes:

Author's notes:

Nelly: You all motivated us so much, that we decided to post the chapter as quickly as we could!

Lenna: And well, someone requested it to be bigger. Sorry, but we have to do it that size because if not, we take too long to write them.

Nelly: But we'll try to enlarge the chapters as much as we can!! 

Kyra: And no, we don't own CCS.

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

Hurt of love, reborn as an Angel

Chapter two

"Soon, only eleven women and seven fairies were still alive. Almost all of us very powerful sorcerers, and we had survived the cruel attacks of the merciless males. Only three little girls were still too young to be as strong, and that would be you two and Meilin. Even though she was apparently dead after a battle where she insisted to fightby her mother's side, we were able to heal her wounds. Even her mother not being as lucky, she was determined to get revenge… 

Our country had been devastated, destroyed under men's wicked greed. We lived with our magic, it was too dangerous to even step out of our houses. Men had demolished everything. Everything. Our hopes, our families, our lives, our hearts. 

During every fight, we lost friends. We always returned to our shelters with a part of our soul gone. I myself believe that the only part of my heart that was still alive, was the place where I kept both of you. I didn't live for anyone anymore. I despised myself. I hated myself. I hated myself so much, because I still couldn't keep one man out of my mind.

I believe that everyone was suffering. Every female in Tiehlek cried during the nights, I knew. Almost every, that is. I didn't. I told you, my heart was frozen. 

I had once loved my motherland. 

I had once loved my husband. 

I had once loved my friends. 

I had once loved my family. 

I had once loved myself. 

And everything was put to loss, when our country slowly fell into disgrace. After every encounter, every meaningless fight, we arrived home with a part of our hearts missing, as it gradually transformed into ice, corrupting itself into a stone of pure hatred.

However, the worst and bloodiest battle was still to come.

During one night, I remember that Meiya burst through the door, screaming for help. Tearstained face, bloodstained clothes. She seemed to have limped to our refuge all the way along. 

Men!! They are attacking!! She begged for help, yelling with all her might. As quickly as I could, I rushed with her towards the battlefield, you two in our arms. 

What I saw there, I won't ever forget.

The most atrocious sight my eyes ever came across, was this. The earth wasn't brown anymore. The grass wasn't lush anymore. Not even the sky had its midnight blue color anymore, as if reflecting the horrendous scene under it.

Everything was covered with blood. Everything was tinted red. Bodies laid scattered on the ground. Dead women and men. I could distinguish five of my friends laying lifeless among the dead bodies. Five out of the eleven. They fought bravely, Meiya told me, but were stabbed in their backs by coward men… She looked down. By her own boyfriend as well, she cried. Amid the five, were two of my most precious still living friends. Itama and Kaho.

I still can feel the horrible burning in my eyes, and the tears yearning to come. But none came. My eyes were dried, my heart was cold. Other than me, every woman was at the verge of tears.

Certainly, we fought harder than our enemy, even if we were in very inferior number. Risking our own lives to protect our friends, we didn't regret dieing for any girl. The males simply let their supposed companions die, as if to say that they if were too weak to fight back, they deserved death. 

We thought differently. If we were able to unite our will, our wish to destroy them, together we would be able to stand up after every defeat."

Sakura: And we did. Until that battle. – Sakura nodded, as a memory came to her mind. She could faintly remember something horrible happening that night.

Tomoyo: What do you mean, Sakura – Tomoyo asked to Sakura, with worried eyes. Sakura shook her head.

Nadeshiko: I didn't think that you would be able to guard any memory of this… But yes, this was the final and most horrible battle… - Nadeshiko looked up at the ceiling, once again placing a lock of silky hair behind her ear.

"We fought. That night, we battled in a way I had never seen ourselves fight. Not ever I had seen such hatred, odium, detestation, anger, such pain. I could plainly see the fury in the eyes of everyone of us. Whether with swords, arrows, magical spells or fists, we attacked with all the pain we had been holding for the past years. 

It was clear that this was going to be the final battle. It was our last combat, until the winner was chosen. 

Soon, also the seven remaining fairies joined us, even though they were so helpless among the men. Their devotion to us was unimaginable. They protected mainly you two, as you were still very little. Meilin, being older, could handle some of the magical spells already, but you were still very fragile.

One after the other, men were killed. Our clothes weren't clean anymore. They were soaked with blood. Their blood? No. Our own. 

Meiya had been attacked in her back from behind, by none other than her boyfriend. I remember her cries. She wasn't crying because of the pain. She was crying out of anger, out of hatred. She couldn't believe she had trusted blindly this man who tried to kill her. She had believed in him.

Meilin had been hit by a powerful spell right in her face. An ice spell, summoned by the son of the leader. I think I will always have in my memory his eyes. How could a child have such venom filled eyes? Children are meant to be pure. They are born innocent, and this shouldn't be modified. But with a father like his, I guess anyone would change.

My clothes were red. Absolutely and merely red. Blood red. I jumped in front of you two, as to protect you when one of the sorcerers sent an attack aimed straightly at you.

And at last, it was time to use the most complicated and complex spell we could manage. The death incantation. We would have first to stop the flow of time, so that we were able to gather all the energy we needed. Lorea was put in charge of that. I don't think you remember, but we five; I, you two, Meilin and Meiya, summoned all of our powers to create the greatest and also most cruel of all the magical spells."

Sakura: We helped? – Sakura asked, frowning. Nadeshiko nodded, closing her eyes. She could still picture in her mind perfectly the moment when the devastating attack they fired at their enemy destroyed also a part of herself. A silent, and nevertheless bitter tear left her eye, as she remembered the painful consequences of the powerful blast of magic.

Tomoyo: Mom…? – Tomoyo asked, wiping the tear away with a gentle finger. Nadeshiko nodded, smiling weakly at her daughters.

"We formed a circle, hand in hand, and inside of it the bright energy began to draw together, outlining a sphere. When we were almost ready, Lorea fell on the ground, exhausted. As you know, stopping the time is very hard, and needs a lot of magic. She was drained, and obviously an easy target. So we hurried to finish the invocation, to cover up our friend.

Their leader, Wuen Fai Li, was the first to realize what we were about to do. When he saw the one collapsing on the ground, and the others in a circle, he instantly understood that their fate was set. 

He yelled at his soldiers, and shot a flaming arrow at Lorea. At that moment, we were ready. Everything went so incredibly fast, and yet it seemed like a time without end. Meiya screamed for her friend, Meilin shouted a battle cry, I tried to focus on Wuen Fai. 

As if it happened in slow-motion, I still remember every single detail. 

The bright energy sphere shot up into the sky, clearing a little further our surroundings. The horrendous sight had just gotten more repulsively disgusting. With everyone's attention on this new terrifying spectacle, I suddenly noticed that Wuen Fai was aiming one of his flaming arrows right at me. I couldn't take that anymore. 

With all the strength that I had left, I created a glowing orb between my palms, that began to grow. I myself don't know where I still had energy from, but I guess my hatred fed the little ball with enough powers to kill him. After I fired the blast at him, I saw something that made my eyes grow wide and my face pale. Right at his side, stood… Stood… T-Touya…"

Tomoyo: Mom? Mom, what's wrong? – Tomoyo caressed her mother's face, who was now crying. Really crying. It wasn't just a lonely tear, it were true rivers. Nadeshiko had never cried in front of the two girls like that, and they felt helpless.

Sakura: Mother, what happened? Who is Touya? – Sakura hugged her mother, not having any idea of what she cried about. Nadeshiko wiped uselessly tears that kept coming, embracing her two daughters.

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

Lenna: OK! OK!! Don't kill us please!! 

Nelly: We're putting S+S in the next chapter, OK?!

Kyra: Well, at least they are going to meet.

Lenna: Oh, and another thing – Sakura's and Nadeshiko's last name is Amamiya, because this is Nadeshiko's maiden name!


	4. What is she doing to me?

Author's notes:

Author's notes:

Nelly: We tried to make this one less sad!

Lenna: Yeah, we know it was kind of dramatic where we left it hanging, ne… ^.^'

Nelly: But we'll try to make it a little happier!

Lenna: Finally the kaijuu and the gaki will meet!! ^_~

Kyra: No, we don't own CCS.

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

Hurt of love, reborn as an Angel

Chapter three

Wuen Fai: Women are demons! – A deep, stern voice echoed in the great room. Pacing back and forth in the royal hall, Wuen Fai, the supreme ruler of Vulkia, grumbled around exasperated.

Touya: What do you mean by this, your majesty? – One of his most loyal men asked smirking, while assigning some documents. He allowed himself the little grin only because he knew that the King was in a pretty good mood. And also because the could be considered the monarch's best friend.

Wuen Fai: It's this damn Amamiya! She was able to pinpoint exactly where and how many murderers we sent in her dangin' castle, AGAIN! She must have some sort of men detector, there's just no other way to figure this, heck! – He threw his arms in the air in annoyance. Touya closed his eyes and shook his head, still with a smirk plastered on his face.

Touya: Well, how about you change you tactic, your majesty? Instead of killer men, sending something else? – He asked, calmly. The King stopped, and scratched his chin. He smiled devilishly, in a fashion that mean rather that he was going to have some fun. 

Wuen Fai: You know Kinomoto, I just had an idea… Call my sons! – He shouted to one of his servants. He bowed formerly, and went out of the room to call Xiao Lang and Kwaai Wo.

Vulkia.

An imposing country, ruled by men. A land in which you needed to be strong to survive, coldhearted to live, and even cruel if you wanted to be respected. A place dominated by one of the most powerful of all male sorcerers, Wuen Fai Li. Harsh and severe, he wasn't nearly as loved as the great Queen in Tiehlek. Respected and feared, the King was rather known for his endless hatred towards women. 

No one knew why he hated the females of his kind so much. Despising the ground where a woman had stepped on, refusing to even look at something a woman touched. Whenever a female name came to his ears in any slightly positive way, he cringed and declared that the one who said was accused of treason. Not even his two sons,Princes Xiao Lang and Kwaai Wo, were allowed to pronounce any word in favor of women. 

Never ending questions about his past surrounded Wuen Fai unanswered. He repudiated irritably any inquiry about his wife. Yes, he once had a wife. Everyone who knew him back then, told that he had been happy. Truly happy. The kind of happiness you only feel when you are in love. Not the momentary, fake happiness that is felt after winning a gory war. He once was able to love, and yet now seemed like he was a totally and completely different person. 

The nowadays most despised being in Wuen Fai's eyes had once been loved dearly by him, and nobody but the King himself knew why all of a sudden he started to hate them fiercely.

Kwaai Wo: Father, did you call us? – Kwaai Wo approached his father bowing respectfully, followed closely by his younger brother Xiao Lang. Kwaai Wo was nineteen, and Xiao Lang was sixteen years old.

Like the King himself, both of the males had chestnut brown hair. They looked actually very much alike, soft brown locks falling slightly unruly above their eyes. Well shaped body, thanks to the unending martial arts training, and all of them with powerful magic. However, as soon as one saw their eyes, everything changed.

Kwaai Wo, as well as his father, had dark, cold eyes. They had a ruby color, or should I say blood red? Shooting vicious glares at anyone without any apparent ground when in a bad mood, they held venom enough to make you feel like running away. They were icy, obstinate and even evil.

Xiao Lang's eyes were warm. They had a beautiful amber color, that was his mother's last gift for him. His 'windows to the soul' were the only ones that didn't freak anyone out just by looking at them. Actually, any woman would get lost in them easily, that if there were any women to look at them. However, even if he was warmer and kinder by heart, Xiao Lang had been trained to hate females as well.

Wuen Fai: Yes, my sons. Time has passed, and our most odious enemy slowly grew to be very powerful. Amamiya's kingdom is constantly getting stronger, and I think it will be wise if we put an end to that. I have decided to invade and take the female's country over. It was proved that her land is rich with gold indeed, even if the fools that there live still say that it doesn't. – Wuen Fai's deep voice once echoed in the hall again, dripping with loathing. The two Princes listened intently.

Wuen Fai: Before attacking, I also decided that I will send three of my best men as spies into her castle. They shall discover and reveal the secrets of an ancient orb that protects Tiehlek. Without the magical globe, the Queen will lose a big part of her powers, and with this we will be able to defeat her. – He looked at his sons intently, awaiting their reaction. They stared back without flinching, knowing exactly whom he was talking about. 

Xiao Lang: So Kwaai Wo, I and somebody else will enter the female's palace. I see, but how? – Xiao Lang asked, furrowing one brow in question. To his surprise, the King smirked broadly, visibly very amused.

Wuen Fai: I'm almost sorry for you, but you three will have to do something utterly humiliating. As ridiculous as it may sound, you will have to go dressed as women. – He answered with a laugh. Xiao Lang's and Kwaai Wo's eyes turned to dots, and they sweatdropped.

Wuen Fai: Well, there is of course a ground for this. Unfortunately, the women in Tiehlek learned their lesson too well, and the country is extremely well guarded and protected. To gain the female's trust is the least you must do, to make them reveal the secrets of that globe for us. And to gain a female's trust, you have to be a female yourself. – Wuen Fai explained, a smirk still planted on his lips. Xiao Lang and Kwaai Wo sighed anime style, despite the fact that this was really an important mission.

Kwaai Wo: Fine, father… Who is going with us? – Kwaai Wo tried to push the other thought aside, shuddering unconsciously at the totally mortifying idea of dressing up like a female.

Wuen Fai: After analyzing the situation, I chose as your partner Hiiragizawa. He trained very hard under Kinomoto's supervision, and I do believe that his powers are almost as great as yours, Xiao Lang. – Holding back a growl, Xiao Lang fought hard against the grunt that kept wanting to come. He never really liked that Hiiragizawa guy, and he didn't believe him to be trustworthy. But he remained silent, as it was his father's choice, not his. 

Wuen Fai: Now let's get you three some accessories! I'm sorry to disappoint you, but nobody in here is going to dress you up – you shall do it as you want! – Wuen Fai grinned, obviously totally pleased with this idea. Kwaai Wo scowled, and Syaoran crossed his arms in annoyance. These next few hours were going to be long.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura was walking distractedly around the castle, remembering the story that her mother had told her the day before. So she had a brother? A brother… Could he be alive? After Nadeshiko's powerful attack? She had been able to lower its speed with the last bit of magic she had, but still… 

Her thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly heard… A door talking? No, she shook her head, it was someone behind the door, inside a room that habitually kept closed. But who?

She put an ear on the door, leaning on it carefully. She wasn't usually the one to eavesdrop, but something about that voices alarmed her sixth sense or something, they were so unusually… deep…?!

There were at least three people talking, and they were whispering. A not very uh, whispered whisper, but at least they tried to sound like they were whispering.

"Ouch, damn it!! How do they get into this kind of junk anyway?!" "Shut up, or someone might listen us, dang it!" "Shhh!" "I'm the boss here, so will you two finally keep quiet?!" "Then at least help me wit this- OW!!" "Shhh!!" "This wasn't my fault!" "Will you least shout quietly?!" "Help me, instead of laughing!" "Right, let's help him…" "And stop snickering, you!" "Ack, this wig tingles…" "Shhh!" "Ugh, this thing is too little!!" "Heh, I think you're getting fat…"

Sakura couldn't help but giggle. Whatever they were talking about, she decided to help. Knocking gently on the door, she cleared her throat.

Sakura: Um, excuse me… I accidentally heard some, uh sounds, from inside of a room usually kept closed, and…. Well, are you having some kind of trouble? – She asked them, softly. The response didn't come immediately, instead she heard those half whispers and some additional grunts, but finally, someone said that they weren't able to open the door anymore. Sakura stifled another fit of giggles.

"Lame excuse, Hiiragizawa…" "Well why didn't _you_ say something then?!" "Shut up!!"

Suddenly, the door was flung open, and the three only three-quarters done 'women' sweatdropped. Sakura stood in front of them, smiling cheerfully with her eyes closed. When she opened them again, she met a quite somewhat awkward scene.

Kwaai Wo was holding a brown wig in his left hand, and a pink lipstick in the other. He seemed like he was having MAJOR problems with his makeup, while Xiao Lang's and Eriol's looked quite all right. He wore a scandalously bright red dress, that hugged tightly every… Well, he had no curves, so let's say forms. Also, he had two dazzlingly green earrings on and a ribbon tangled helplessly in his massy hair.

Eriol had a midnight blue wig on his head, that thankfully didn't look too false. His makeup was more casual too, as well as his dress, that was baby blue. However, the flashing neon pink necklaces and tiara were kinda out of style here. He was just helping Syaoran with his wig, but as he noticed Sakura's gaze shifting from him to the wig, he quickly his it behind his back.

Syaoran was having quite some trouble with the high heels of his shoes, that were also too small for his feet. While Eriol tried to fixing his wig, he was desperately trying to find a way how to hang those glittery 'things' around his neck. Truly, he had no idea what they were for. He was wearing a beige dress, but his one was rather frilly, remembering Sakura a little of Tomoyo's crazy outfits. 

Sakura's gaze suddenly rested upon Xiao Lang, and she giggled. Xiao Lang stared back at her, a little nervous. He wasn't really confident that this whole 'believe me, I'm a girl' thing would work. But according to his father, the Queen had never allowed her daughters to even see men, so it wouldn't be much of a trouble to trick the two. As long as they didn't get caught by Amamiya, everything would go swiftly and they would have the information in no time at all.

The older Prince eyed her suspiciously and almost afraid, what if she had discovered them?! This strange noise she just made, could it be some sort of code-speech, so that the other females found them here?! It was almost like a laughter, but it was in a higher tune and kinda-

Sakura: Do you need help? – Sakura's sweet voice cut Kwaai Wo's thoughts, and he involuntarily sighed in relief. No, she had no idea they were men.

Xiao Lang: Eh- wha- what? – Xiao Lang stuttered nervously. There was something about this girl that made him feel uneasy. She simply smiled, and kneeled in front of him to look at his face. He had no idea what kind of spell she was putting on him, but he felt his cheeks beginning to burn. 

Sakura took the sparkly ornament he was trying to put around his throat, namely a necklace, and happily put it on. During the process she almost threw her arms around his neck as well, adding some nice hot colors to his face. He simply couldn't explain what the hack was going on.

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

Lenna: - relieved breath – Good, we were able to make them meet and actually made Syaoran blush! ^.^

Nelly: We kind of figured out that people would hunt us down if we didn't put at least a little bit of S+S in here…! ^.^'

Lenna: Hey, but understand, we couldn't just make Syaoran pop up out of the nothing!

Kyra: In the next chapter, some more S+S and also finally the T+E! Tomoyo and also another person meet the three 'mysterious young ladies'!


	5. Burning cheeks

Author's notes:

Author's notes:

Nelly: OK!! Well, this chapter will have S+S and T+E, so be warned!!

Lenna: Oh, and ~*~Cutie Blossom~*~, we need to continue Light Guardians, but we need inspiration… 

Nelly: Ya know, not many people review it, and the chapters are also longer…

Lenna: But we aren't giving up!!

Nelly: And from now on, we are only referring to Syaoran as Xiao Lang when he is in Vulkia!

Kyra: And we don't own CCS.

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

Hurt of love, reborn as an Angel

Chapter four

Sakura: There you go. – Sakura smiled at Syaoran, resting her hands on her knees as she moved away from him. Syaoran looked at Sakura, then at the necklace, and then again at the Princess in front of him, a _wonderful_ blush on his face. Sure, he had no idea what it was called, but it was still a blush. Suddenly, something clicked. 'Wait a minute, she's the Princess!' He abruptly remembered the strict orders of his father to try to show respect to the royal family.

Syaoran: Ah, I'm sorry!! – He bowed instantly, shooting quick glares at his companions, who got the message and bowed as well.

Sakura: Oh no, don't worry! You can stand up, please stop all this! – She giggled at the awkward 'ladies' bowing at her. Once again Kwaai Wo frowned at the apparently innocent sound she just made. 

The three slowly looked up, nervously. Each for a different reason, though.

Eriol was feeling so horribly ridiculously stupid that he almost didn't have the guts to show his face. That wig felt so terribly tingly, and he was totally sure that it didn't look very good either. And he felt very uneasy around one of the beings that were supposed to be hated, and yet were strangely nice. Only now he realized how different girls were from women, he thought. His father always said that women were nasty beasts, or something like that, but he never mentioned a word about girls. And this one seemed to be kind enough.

Kwaai Wo simply didn't trust Sakura. She was a woman, after all. He had always learnt how treacherous women were, and they might stab one in the back when he least expects it. That high-pitched laughter sounded too innocent to be real, as females are anything but innocent, he concluded. Yes, this was probably either a code-speech that women made up, or she was faking a laughter so that she might look as childlike as possible. And he had to admit, it worked.

Syaoran was feeling weird. This girl was putting a spell on him, he was sure. An incantation that made him feel like this, there was no other way to explain it. She was doing something very strange to him, though. This wasn't any kind of mental torture, and he didn't feel pain. But his heart bounced wildly up and down, as if wanting to escape. And his cheeks, they were hot. Very hot. He had never felt himself act like this, and it was literally freaking him out. 

Sakura: Hello? Hello?! – His head jerked up at the voice calling. He realized that the Princess had been waving her hand in front of him, in an attempt to wake him up from his daydream. She laughed lightly, smiling at Syaoran. Once again he could feel the flames coming to his cheeks. For God's sake, he was losing the last little bit of confidence he still had. Just looking at her. Why? Why did she have this kind of effect on him?!

Sakura: Hey, who are you three after all? I've never seen you in the palace before, have I? – Sakura's sweet voice cut his thoughts off, smiling at them. 

The three sweatdropped. What now? They couldn't tell her their real names, she would probably realize they were males. Oh great. Well, OK, they would make some names up.

Eriol: We… Ehm, we are new in here, that's why… - Eriol screeched while he forced a smile, a sweatdrop hanging on the back of his head as he searched in panic his mind for any female name. Syaoran had the same desperate look on his face, so Kwaai Wo decided to make the move for them. 'Yeah, they'll thank me for it later on.' He smiled satisfied.

Kwaai Wo: Uh, OK let me introduce my friends and myself to you! My name is Kiiwa Wa! – He bowed again at her, silently grumbling that he was the one to bow. Heck, he's a prince, she was the one supposed to bow at him.

Sakura: It's a pleasure, my name is Sakura Amamiya. – Sakura smiled merrily, bowing gracefully back. 'Oops, so she thinks my last name is Wa, as she said her last name as well… Oh well, I guess it's better like this.' He shrugged mentally.

Kwaai Wo: OK, um, these are… Eh, Xialing Wa and… And Eriola Hiirag- Uh, I mean Eriola Wa! – He quickly corrected his mistake. Eriol and Syaoran turned blue at their new names, and you could think they bowed that deeply because of the weight of their enormous sweatdrops. Sakura smiled joyfully, oblivious to their embarrassment, and bowed as well.

Sakura: Hm, since you are new here… How about I and my friends show you around the castle later on? Actually, why are you _in_ the castle? – She grinned at them. They males exchanged uneasy glances, and then looked again at her. An idea popped in Syaoran's head, and in the panic he decided that anything could go right now.

Syaoran: We are here to teach martial arts to the two Princesses!! – He blurted out, blushing. Sakura looked curiously at them, then her eyes gleamed.

Sakura: Really?? Wow, great!! I can't wait!! – She shouted, her emerald eyes glistening. Kwaai Wo let out a tiny sigh of relief, but Eriol major sweatdropped. Syaoran held back a laugh, as he simply _loved_ to see Hiiragizawa embarrassed.

Eriol himself didn't notice, as he was too busy sweatdropping and trying to look self-assured about that statement. But it was hard. Extremely hard. He was very good with magic, and could battle with swords quite easily, but martial arts? Only Syaoran and Kwaai Wo had been trained to really know martial arts, he panicked. Sakura seemed pretty exited about that idea, so there was no way he could deny what his partner said. 'Great. Just great. I only hope that the other Princess is rather clumsy or something, so I can busy myself with her while the other two take care of Sakura…' He sighed anime style.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura: Tomoyo! – Sakura jumped into her sister's room, a huge grin plastered on her face. Tomoyo turned to her, smiling.

Tomoyo: Hi Sakura! You seem to be very happy today, did something happen? – Tomoyo asked her, as Sakura hopped to her side happily.

Sakura: Actually, yes! It's just that I discoveraaAAAHHH!!! – Sakura tripped on her long dress, stumbling forward and slipping on some paper sheets that laid neatly in a pile on the smooth floor. Needless to say, she fell down. 

Sakura: Ow, I'm sorry… - Sakura moaned from her spot on the ground. Tomoyo giggled, offering a hand for Sakura to stand up.

Tomoyo: Well, so what did you discover?? – Her best friend grinned contentedly in reply, taking out of apparently nowhere a pencil and a book. Her eyes had an odd shine, one that Sakura could recognize anywhere.

Sakura: Tomoyo… How about you pay attention instead of-

Tomoyo: Don't worry! Just stay like this for a while, so that I can capture this absolutely cute facial expression on paper!! Oh, you're so KAWAII!! – Tomoyo squealed with delight, drawing a sketch of a picture that would soon be converted into a painting. Sakura sweatdropped, shaking her head in disbelief.

Sakura: Well, but as I was saying–

Tomoyo: I told you to stay quiet, Sakura! – Tomoyo tried her best to illustrate with perfection every single detail of her sister, even if she kept shaking her head.

Sakura: Tomoyo… - Sakura sweatdropped, blushing a little. After scribbling swiftly some words on her picture, Tomoyo marveled her newest drawing. 

Tomoyo: OK! I called that one "Excitement after fall"! – Tomoyo grinned, finally facing the other Princess. Sakura sweatdropped, but spared her comment about that name.

Sakura: Um, oh yes! As I was I was saying, I just discovered that we are both going to have martial arts lessons!! – Sakura smiled ecstatically, her eyes gleaming. Tomoyo squealed with joy, clasping her hands in front of her chest.

Tomoyo: Wow!! When do we start?? – She asked, being easily influenced by Sakura's animated mood. Sakura sweatdropped a bit, but she still laughed.

Sakura: Eh, well, actually I didn't ask, but… Hey, don't look at me like that! We can ask after dinner, when I promised to show the castle with you to the teachers!! – She added. Tomoyo's face lit up, and she had once again the sparkling eyes. Sakura's eyes turned to dots, and she sweatdropped. 

Tomoyo: All right!! I'll make a special outfit for you!! – Tomoyo clenched her fist in front of her, a determined look in her purplish-blue eyes. 'Noooo…' Sakura thought helplessly, as Tomoyo dragged her into the room where she measured the Princess and decided the fabric of the dress.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, in a room that was usually kept closed, voices and yelling could be heard.

Eriol: Where the heck did you take the name ERIOLA?!? – Eriol screamed, as he grabbed Kwaai Wo by his shoulders and shook him madly back and forth.

Syaoran: What's wrong with that?! He put an 'a' on your name and there you go! But what about MY name?! I mean, come on!! XIALING?! That doesn't even sound female!! – Syaoran shouted, hardly controlling his fists. While Eriol simply shook Kwaai Wo, Syaoran was more in the mood of punching him.

Kwaai Wo: Hey, hey, hey, HEY!! – He yelled in Eriol's face, angrily. Eriol stopped, but almost burnt a hole into Kwaai Wo with his glare. 

Eriol: What's your justification?! – Eriol growled, narrowing his eyes furiously.

Kwaai Wo: I'm the only fast thinker here! You were having trouble deciding what name you would have! Don't you think that it would look a LITTLE suspicious if you couldn't remember your own names?! – Kwaai Wo retorted, exasperated. 

Syaoran: Well, sure, but that's no excuse! You could have chosen something less ridiculous for us, ne?! I mean, we must have sounded so stupid in front of Sak- Amamiya!! – Syaoran replied, calming down a little. His little mistake caught Kwaai Wo's attention.

Kwaai Wo: You aren't liking this girl by any means, are you? – He raised one eyebrow suspiciously at Syaoran, a very serious expression on his face. Syaoran couldn't help but blush, but he shook his head furiously, reassuring that he didn't like the young woman in any way. Kwaai Wo nodded slowly, still doubting his answer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a very hurried dinner, that Sakura and Tomoyo gulped down in a not very elegant way, they excused themselves and ran away. Nadeshiko still didn't understand what they had thanked her for, but the two teens had thanked her endlessly for something she didn't quite get. And before she could even ask what it was, they rushed up the stairs.

Sakura knocked gently on the room that she had allowed the three to stay. She was the one who let them inhabit there, since they had no other place in the castle in which they were permitted to settle without the Queen's consent. And when Sakura asked why they didn't want to talk to her mother personally, they said they were too shy. She didn't really see why, but shrugged it off.

Tomoyo: Ehm… Hello? Are you ready? – Tomoyo asked carefully, knocking softly again when no answer came.

Eriol: Yes! Just, uh… Wait a second, please! – A voice came through the door, that Sakura recognized to be _Eriola_'s. 

After two minutes, the door opened. The three 'martial arts instructors' came out wearing less shocking dresses, and with no jewelry as well. However, Eriol still had the wig, as he couldn't simply say that he cut his hair. Their makeup consisted of green eyeshades and bright red lipstick, though. But this wasn't that evident, since they made whatever was possible to put it as lightly as possible. They had felt so completely ridiculous when Sakura first met them, and realized that the Princesses really wouldn't suspect who they truly were, since they had never seen a man.

Each one of the three had a different reaction upon seeing Sakura and Tomoyo – Kwaai Wo scowled a little, Eriol stared and Syaoran blushed.

Sakura: Well then, how about we show you around, ne? – Sakura suggested, smiling. They nodded, following the gleeful teens.

Kwaai Wo didn't really care for the two girls, as he was there only to fulfill his mission as the King's son. However, even if he didn't want to admit it for himself, he had to agree that they were both very pretty. 

Eriol looked at Sakura, but something about the other Princess made him feel uneasy. In a good way, though. Flowing dark hair, a wonderful mixture of black and violet, silky and soft. Her eyes, purplish-blue, had a special shine he couldn't avert his gaze from. Her skin wasn't exactly pale, but a beautiful light color. And her smile… So calm and peaceful, her lips a rosy hue that attracted his own. Wha?! He blinked a few times, at the weird thought of himself… Himself… Kissing her lips? Eh? What did that mean?!

Syaoran stared. He gaped totally stunned at Sakura. He gawked completely taken aback at the emerald eyed beauty in front of him, wearing a pretty weird but strangely beautiful dress. It was very frilly, and had a few laces that were too big, in his opinion. But that thing was so… Ahem, _revealing_… [Lenna: OK, for him anyway…] Her shoulders and throat were bare, even if the sleeves were long. It had a lozenge-shaped opening in the stomach area, that forced him to look away. I mean, if he stared there too long who knows what he could have done. Moving his gaze from her body to her face, he suddenly felt the damn cheeks burning again. So pure emerald eyes, so happy spring colored orbs. They seemed to sparkle with happiness or something, they were so beautiful. She noticed him staring, and blushed a little.

Sakura: Um… Do I have something on my face? Xialing? – She asked, softly. He almost jumped up, startled, and shook his head wildly. Sakura giggled a bit.

Syaoran: N-No! – Syaoran squeaked, walking along as stiff as a block of wood. Sakura only smiled. Something about Xialing was special, and she liked her.

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

Lenna: Please don't get any wrong idea, Sakura isn't lesbian!

Nelly: Well anyway, sorry for the lil' delay here, but we're trying to work on the 'Light Guardians'.


	6. Breaking a sacred law

Author's notes:

Author's notes:

Nelly: This chapter is a lil'… Uh…

Lenna: We did our best, but we never wrote anything like this before…! ~.~

Nelly: So don't expect too much!

Lenna: Well, read on and tell us what you think!! R&R!!

Kyra: And we don't own CCS.

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

Hurt of love, reborn as an Angel

Chapter five

Syaoran rolled over again. He laid sleeplessly in his bed, a glare on his face. He tried to sleep, but in vain. Whenever he dared to close his eyes, that _face_ came into view. How he hated that girl! Argh! He couldn't even sleep, because those damn eyes of hers kept twinkling at him!

He turned to face the ceiling. No use. The lamp and some uneven bulges in the stones that build it would magically transform into the smiling face of that girl. Why? What kind of spell did she put on him?! He still couldn't accept the fact that _he_, the great Prince of Vulkia, had been cursed by a mere girl! And that was the worst of all, she was a female! He shut his eyes angrily, trying uselessly to fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sky was illuminated faintly by the beautiful moonlight. Shining above Tiehlek with its silver light, the queen of all nights was partially hidden by one stubborn gray cloud. But the little obstacle didn't impede the moon to be as stunning as ever. Around it, as if surrounding its mother, stars seemed to embrace the heavens as they glimmered happily.

Sakura walked slowly around the royal gardens, admiring the pretty flowers and gorgeous trees, silently. She wandered quietly, not wanting to disturb the wonderful peace that ruled the calm night. A cool breeze played with her hair, and she smiled almost unnoticeably. She loved to walk by herself sometimes, to enjoy the feeling of a simple clothing on her body, the thought that she wasn't majestic. 

She didn't really like the idea of being dressed up, of being pampered, of being treated as if she couldn't handle anything on her own. She loved the freedom of the night, when darkness hid her and she allowed herself to walk in a plainly white dress, that hung loosely on her body. Like a soft and natural long shirt, coming to her knees and with long sleeves, nothing that 'hugged her curves', like Tomoyo would say. She giggled slightly, imagining how Tomoyo would react if she saw her in that clothing. She would most probably create a scandal, not permitting her dear sister to move one inch until she was 'dressed properly'. Sakura sighed, not being able to escape the sweatdrop that appeared next to her head. That would be one of those insufferably hot, tingly, and not to mention frilly costumes.

She walked a while longer, absentmindedly hugging her arms because of the cold. When she suddenly spotted somebody sitting on the edge of a pond in the garden. The person's face was hidden by the shadows of a tree, but she could clearly see that the person wasn't wearing a dress. Short hair, she noticed, and the only people with short hair she knew were… Well, Eriola and Xialing. She frowned. She had never seen this person around, she thought.

Slowly, she cautiously approached the figure. Going silently enough not to make any sound, she heard her- no, scratch that, she heard _it_ talking to itself. Her brows furrowed in mistrust, she wasn't sure anymore if this person was male or female. Straining her ears, she head it saying something… 

"I can't believe this… What's wrong with me, damn it?! I can't see why she affects me like that…" 

She heard some harsh cussing that almost made her flinch. But then she cocked her head to one side, staring curiously at the person. She knew this voice. From where however, she had no idea.

Syaoran watched the moon reflect on the serene water, mumbling his thoughts under his breath. Life could be so cruel. Even though he was supposed to hate her, and he really did tell himself that he hated her, it just wasn't rue. And he knew it. He wasn't able to hate her, and he found himself secretly wishing to see her smile again. Perhaps, that curse she put him under was a spell for him to automatically like her. No, it was far beyond that. He did like that girl more than just… More than just liking. He couldn't explain his own feelings, and was struggling to keep believing the stupid tale that he actually hated her. 

'Stupid. I'm so stupid. I was stupid enough to let her enchant me, and now how will I come out of this goofy trance? I feel so ridiculous! And above all I'm SO STUPID!!!' He was at the point of ripping his hair out of his head.

He sighed, resignedly. Fine, maybe he did like her one tiny microscopically minimal little bit. Yeah. OK, he admitted it for himself, but he wouldn't let anyone know. First of all, it was forbidden. Duh. Second, if any of those supposed companions found out, they would either laugh at him or accuse him of treason. No, that wouldn't be very good. And third, he didn't have any chances with the emerald-eyed Princess anyway. He suddenly realized what he just thought. As if he wanted any! He didn't want her! Argh, this was driving him completely insane!!

Sakura watched slightly amused as the figure grabbed its head and curved its body in clear frustration. It was probably having a battle with itself or something, she noticed. She stifled a giggle when the shape splashed water on its own face, in an attempt of… cooling its head? Yeah, probably…

Syaoran's head shot up. He had heard something, he was absolutely sure. There, he heard it again! What… What the heck was that sound?! He didn't even pause to think, and dashed with lightning speed towards the muffled noise.

Sakura shrieked, and before she could react and run away, strong arms grabbed her owns, twisting them behind her back in a not very comfortable way. She grimaced, but suddenly felt the strong magical aura that radiated from the person. She wondered how she didn't notice it before, astounded at the power of the being.

Syaoran looked down angrily at the little person he had caught spying on him. He only saw it was a woman, not even caring to see who she was. The girl winced with the pain, but didn't scream like he expected her to. Women were supposed to be fragile, he believed, so this one wasn't exactly common. He let a smirk creep to his lips. Even if she was stronger than usual girls, she wasn't careful enough to keep quiet. Too bad for her, now he would have to erase her memory. After all, she saw him, and no female was supposed to know that males were in the castle. 

Sakura: Who are you? – Sakura asked with a whisper, not wanting to alarm any guard that might have been there. Syaoran cringed at the sound of her voice. 'No, no, no, no, please let it be someone else!' He bit his lip.

Sakura: I asked who you are! – She insisted, a little louder. Sure enough, Syaoran's nightmare had come true. He was holding the one female he was supposed to hate, and yet couldn't help but… OK, let's face it: like. Sakura felt the grip on her arms loosening, and she was able to turn her head enough to see who was holding her.

Almost twisting her neck, her emerald eyes met a pair ofslightly nervous ones. They were lonely, and almost sad, but held warmness and compassion. Compassion? She found that she wasn't able to move anymore. She just stared at his eyes, not caring for her position anymore. They were beautiful amber eyes. Holding the colors of autumn, honey-golden mixed with red and brown, mysterious and so strangely affectionate. Affectionate? Some smooth locks of darker hair fell softly above them. She couldn't quite distinguish the color of them in the darkness. Only his eyes, they seemed to be illuminated by the moon, so that she was able to stare at them.

Something inside of her began to pulse. Oh, her heart, she realized. It seemed to have stopped while she lost herself in the mysterious eyes. Now it resumed it's beating with full strength, pounding faster than usually. No, faster than ever. She felt a blush come to her cheeks, and she blinked a few times before being sure this wasn't any weird dream. 

Syaoran looked straight into her eyes, feeling the stupid cheeks burning again. Those eyes reminded him of the spring. Like the lush grass, and the blooming flowers, they were naturally dazzling. They held a glimmer he would never forget, he was sure. Bright and innocent, and so beautiful. Like pure emeralds, glistening softly under the star light. 

Sakura suddenly realized that he had relaxed his grip completely, and she had unconsciously turned her body to face him. She could feel the warmness of his body against her own. She wasn't cold anymore. Neither did she fear the fact that she was so close to a man. Still staring into his eyes, she actually didn't realize what exactly she was doing. It was like something instinctive. 

His arms seemed to have found their way around her waist, Syaoran suddenly realized. Adding some more red to his already flushed cheeks, he had courage enough to hold her closer to him. He needed to feel more of her, this wasn't enough. Her arms were hanging limply around his own waist, she had put them there distractedly for sure. She had a thin waist, he could easily clasp his hands behind her if he wanted to. But right now, he wanted something else.

As if mechanically, he felt himself leaning closer to her. Surprisingly, she didn't back away. She was just as hypnotized by Syaoran as he was by her, but he was too far away in his own thoughts to realize that. He could see her face inching closer to him as well, and this startled him, but he didn't stop. As if controlled by somebody else, he kept leaning closer and closer towards the Princess.

Sakura could feel her eyes closing, as if she was under someone's control. His control. She didn't really care right now. As if knowing what to do, her head tilted to one side.

All of a sudden, both of them felt the other's lips brushing against their own. This was the most unique thing they had ever felt. Syaoran decided that this wasn't enough for him. He wanted more, he needed to feel more of her lips. He pressed himself a little deeper into the kiss. She reacted in her own way, pushing her body forward and returning what he was doing hungrily. Soon both found themselves in a passionate kiss.

The weirdest and most amazing feeling they had ever felt. Something strong, that motioned them to continue kissing, no matter what the others would think. Syaoran felt his heart racing, and he knew hers was beating just as quickly. He could feel her heart beating against his chest, and this made him want to continue. Crossing his limits of audacity, he simply continued to kiss the one girl that he had in his arms, not caring anymore what his father would think of him. He just wanted to have her by his side, and nothing more.

Sakura had never experienced anything like this, ever. She was doing something oh so forbidden, and yet didn't let the thought bother her. She felt that what she was doing, whether in or out of the laws, was right. She could feel how fast her heart was beating against her ribs, as if wanting to break free. Her lips longed for more, her heart yearned for something she wasn't able to give it since she was born. And for the first time ever, she could feel that she was dong something that was really what she wished.

From lack of air, the two broke apart. Syaoran looked at Sakura again, wanting to see her reaction, almost fearing that she might recognize him. When he saw the… well, the look in her eyes, he instantly knew that she wasn't mad at him or anything. She had wanted that as much as him, or so it seemed.

Sakura: Who… Who are you? – Sakura whispered softly, letting her hands go up his back, so that she was able to make sure he didn't run away. Syaoran hesitated. Could he really tell her right away that he was 'Xialing'?

Guard: HEY! IS THERE ANYBODY? – His thoughts were interrupted as a female shout echoed loudly though the night. A light shaft was sent towards Sakura and Syaoran, by the only guard who knew this kind of magic. Oh great, what a luck. They tried to stay silent and quietly walk away, but it was too late, the woman had seen them.

Guard: WHO ARE YOU?! – She hollered, now in an angry tone. Sakura looked at Syaoran, and mouthed him to go away. He didn't want to, but she pushed him so that he went. 'It will be far worse if she sees you! Please, go away!' She said mutely to him, desperately trying to make sure he wasn't seen. He nodded hesitantly, and disappeared into the shadows. 'I will see you again…' He promised her, wordlessly.

Guard: Who – Princess?! – The guard stared at her, dumbfounded. The Princess smiled innocently at her, waving happily as she hopped out of view. The guard only sweatdropped.

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

Lenna: OK, um, that wasn't exactly a good end… But mind that we did this at midnight… - yawn –

Nelly: See ya the next chapter…! Now lemme sleep, will ya…? – snore –


	7. Will I see you ever again?

Author's notes:

Author's notes:

Nelly: ARIGATO for all your great reviews!!

Lenna: We are sorry for the delay again, but that was because of little… Ahem, technical problems! ^.^'

Nelly: This is going to be interesting… Sakura still doesn't know who kissed her… 

Lenna: Please R&R!!

Kyra: We don't own CCS. CLAMP does.

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

Hurt of love, reborn as an Angel

Chapter six

Syaoran laid in his bed, still panting slightly from the hurried dash. He had managed to sneak into his room without alarming anyone, and most importantly, without awakening the sleeping males.

He was still shocked with the events of this night. He had kissed the Princess of the enemy country, and worst of all, a _girl_. But he couldn't deny the fact that he enjoyed it. He still had in his mind the stunning emerald eyes of the girl he held in his arms a moment before. Her body, first shivering and then warm, close to his own as he hugged her. 

He allowed a little smile to come to his always serious lips. Even though it was the most prohibited thing he could have ever done, he suddenly realized that he didn't care anymore. All he cared for was having the beautiful girl in his arms again. He had promised her he would meet her again, and he wasn't intending to break this promise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura slowly crept into her room, closing the door cautiously behind her. When she was safe, she breathed deeply in a relieved sigh, and threw herself on the bed. A smile played on her lips, and she touched them unconsciously. Closing her eyes, she could still picture in her mind perfectly the piercing amber eyes of the boy she had kissed. Her smile grew to a slight giggle, and she couldn't help but scold herself. She had broken a serious law, and wasn't supposed to be giggling over it.

However, the Princess didn't exactly feel guilty. She felt guilty for not feeling guilty, though. She was supposed to be praying to God for forgiveness, crying her heart out for having done something as forbidden, but she didn't feel like what she did was so horrible. She couldn't bring herself to believe that she was supposed to hate him, and she just didn't feel the guilt she was expected to feel. The sensation of being in his arms was just too… right… She shook her head, she was just confusing herself. 

Right now, the only thing she wanted to have in her mind was the boy she suddenly… liked? At that thought, she opened her eyes, serious once again.

She was doing the same what her mother did. She was falling in love. She was falling in love with a boy she didn't even know the name. With a boy she hadn't ever talked to. With a boy she didn't know whether she would ever meet again. But then she sighed, and shook her head once more. He had promised to see her again, didn't he? Well, she would have to trust him. 

'My god, Sakura… You're falling madly in love with this guy you never met before, trusting him blindly, and still wishing that he keeps his promise…' She reprimanded herself mentally. Yes, what if he didn't meet her again? What if he simply left the country afraid of what he did? She frowned. 'No, I'll trust him. I don't know if I will regret this in the future, but I just think it's the right decision. I will trust him.' And she fell asleep with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meilin: Sakura, for the fortieth time, WILL YOU WAKE UP?!? – A very angry Meilin yelled, shaking her cousin furiously back and forth. [Lenna: Actually, no, she isn't Sakura's cousin, but she was 'adopted' by Nadeshiko as her nephew.]

Sakura: Uh… Wha… Hm…? – She mumbled, lazily rubbing the sleep off her eyes. Meilin huffed exasperated.

Meilin: SAKURA!! Do you have any idea how long I've been calling you?! – She screamed, throwing her arms up in anger. It's pretty much like very often that you see Meilin in rage, but Sakura was too sleepy to realize that the older girl was seriously fuming.

Sakura: Actually, no… How long have you been trying to wake me up…? – She asked, getting up and walking a little zombie-like towards the bathroom. Meilin shrieked irritably, stomping after her.

Meilin: Listen little girl, I will let that one pass only because you always seem to sleep like a rock, and Tomoyo is usually the one to wake you up!! But- HEY!! Are you listening?! – Meilin barked annoyed, as Sakura appeared to be walking unconsciously. The Princess nodded tiredly, turning around to smile at her. Meilin's glare faltered, and she sighed in defeat.

Meilin: Fine then, Ms. Sleepy… Oh god, stop smiling at me like this Sakura, or else I won't be able to discipline you… I was sent to wake you because I-don't-know-who told me to tell you and Tomoyo to go the training grounds! – Meilin pushed her into the bathroom, shaking her head. 'This girl is too sweet for her own good…' She sweatdropped, still shaking her head in disbelief.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the way down to the field, already dressed and fully awake, Sakura rushed hurriedly through the corridors. She had the fix idea in her mind that she and Tomoyo were called to the training pitch for their first martial arts lesson, and she was almost jumping with excitement.

The training grounds were used by Nadeshiko and Meiya mainly to train magic and more powerful chants, such as transfiguration spells or invisibility incantations. Sakura herself and Tomoyo only went there in very rare occasions, as the two Princesses practiced their magic with Meilin and Meiya in special rooms only for them. So if they were going to use this place, her mother should really trust the new instructors, since the grounds also held a great amount of secret passages that led into underground halls. And into those halls, not even Sakura was allowed to go.

She dashed past maidens and guards, jumping over a few objects that stood in her way, and finally reached a place that she remembered as being where the training grounds used to be. She hesitated, was she in the right field? The place had changed a lot since the last time she went there, and she was hugely surprised at how much it was altered. It looked sorta friendlier. It didn't have all the steaming potions or the glowing magic globes, neither the dusty and dark appearance. The roof wasn't there anymore, and the instead of being of stone, the ground was covered with grass and even had a few flowers. It looked more like a prairie than any training field.

Tomoyo: Sakura! Oh, so you're finally here!! – Tomoyo waved at her, grinning happily. Sakura smiled back, joining the other five figures that waited patiently for her. She recognized Eriola, Kiiwa and Xialing, and smiled awkwardly at them.

Sakura: Sorry for making you wait! And thank you for waiting for me at all! – Sakura bowed at the three not-even-caring-to-look-like-ladies-anymore instructors, smiling sheepishly. Indeed, they were wearing plainly beige dresses, that weren't too long or full of adornments. They had given up the makeup, and only wore the earrings. Fooling the two Princesses had been easier than they had expected, so they neglected all the female accessories, such as high heels or makeup. Only Eriol still had to wear the tingly wig, that was today tided to a ponytail.

Syaoran smiled secretly to himself, as he watched the Princess struggling for air in the tight dress that inhibited her breathing. He definitely had to admit that she was cute.

Eriol: It's alright, don't worry. – Eriol waved the formalities off, sweatdropping a little at the cold gaze that didn't seem to leave Kwaai Wo's eyes. Sakura smiled merrily at the three teachers, her cheeks slightly flushed because of her previous run and her embarrassment.

Tomoyo: Well, what are we waiting for? Let the train begin!! – Tomoyo squealed with delight, clasping her hand in front of her chest.

Syaoran: Sure, but not with these clothes. Wear those, or else, you won't be able to have free movements. – Syaoran said in a fake high-pitched tone, handing the two a pair of neatly folded pants and long sleeved shirts. Sakura and Tomoyo nodded, beaming with clear joy.

Sakura: But what about you? Will you stay in dresses? – Sakura asked, taking her pants and shirt while cocking her head to one side. Syaoran and Eriol sweatdropped. Oh great, if they were to wear pants and a shirt they would definitely look way too male, and even the two dense Princesses would recognize that they weren't their gender. They couldn't let their cover be blown that easily. Syaoran and Eriol shifted uneasily, glancing at Kwaai Wo. After all, he was the fast thinker of the group.

Kwaai Wo: Uh, um, oh, don't worry, we are already used to those! You two, since you are new, need to go on slowly! We are already familiar with the dresses, as every other woman as well of course, and we already can fight with them very easily! – Kwaai Wo laughed nervously, pushing the two lightly so that they went on.

Tomoyo: Oh, OK! – Tomoyo smiled, and pulled Sakura along with her towards the nearest bathroom around.

When the two were already out of sight, the group breathed again.

Kwaai Wo: So, now how about we… Hello? Are you still listening? HEY!! – Kwaai Wo yelled, cutting Syaoran and Eriol out of their trances. They jumped up, and sweatdropped uneasily at him.

Kwaai Wo: What's wrong with you? Why were you gawking at the – OH MY GOD!! NO, ARE NOT FALLING FOR THOSE GIRLS, ARE YOU?! – Kwaai Wo screamed furiously, fearing the worst. Eriol and Syaoran shook their heads wildly, trying to prevent the persistent blush from coming, but it was no use. And Kwaai Wo wasn't satisfied with their responses to his question.

Kwaai Wo: WELL?! I'M WAITING FOR AN ANSWER!! – He hollered, an anime vein pulsing on his forehead. The two males glanced nervously at each other, gulping nervously. They saw that they would have to trust their mouth and not their cheeks to convince Kwaai Wo that they didn't like the Princesses in any remote way.

Kwaai Wo: I GUARANTEE YOU SOMETHING!! YOU ARE NOT-

Eriol: NO!! Of course not!! What kind of junk are you thinking at?! – Eriol snapped, faking anger in his voice and carefully avoiding Kwaai Wo's eyes, or else he would see that he was lying. 'Argh, what is wrong with me?' He grumbled mentally, as he was known for being a great liar, and yet now he wasn't sure whether he would be able to trust his lying skills.

Kwaai Wo: Hm… And you?! Xiao Lang?! – Kwaai Wo barked, putting his hands on his waist, eyeing Syaoran suspiciously. He began to sweat, and cleared his throat tensely.

Syaoran: Don't be ridiculous! You know that I would never fall for a female!! – Syaoran replied, managing to sound a little more convincing than Eriol. Kwaai Wo seemed a little more pleased than before, but suddenly began to crack up in an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

Kwaai Wo: Oh, so you mean that you would fall for a male? – He snorted, stifling his laughter with his hand. Syaoran turned blue.

Syaoran: EW, NO!! – He yelped, wrinkling his nose in abhorrence. Before Eriol could start to tease as well, the three heard familiar giggles.

Tomoyo: We're back! Now, how about we start the lesson?? – Tomoyo beamed, jumping into view. Eriol forced himself not to look at her.

Sakura: How do we start? – Sakura smiled straightly at Syaoran, getting some wonderful red to tint his cheeks. He swallowed hard, but managed to show her a weak smile as well. He stared into her eyes, for a moment forgetting that he was wearing a dress and earrings.

A gaze that made her freeze in her tracks. 'X-Xialing has… The same eyes as the boy I…' She gazed at Syaoran's eyes confused, wondering whether 'she' could be somehow related to the mysterious boy who stole her heart.

Kwaai Wo: AHEM! First of all, why don't you two show us how well trained you already are? – Kwaai Wo frowned warily at Syaoran and Sakura.

Tomoyo: Fine, but… I never had any martial arts lesson before, so just don't expect too much! – Tomoyo smiled, winking at Sakura.

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

Lenna: Sorry, this was short!

Nelly: But because of some little… difficulties, we are having some problems here…

Lenna: And well, sorry that this didn't have much S+S or T+E! But we're putting more in the next chapter, promise!!

Kyra: I just hope you keep this promise, Lenna.


	8. Why do you look like him?

Author's notes:

Author's notes:

Nelly: OK! Now this will have more romance!!

Lenna: As I promised! – glares at Kyra.

Nelly: Well, people wanted the boys blushing! So in the next chapter there will be some more blushing! ^.^

Lenna: And R&R!! Whenever you ask for something, we try to do it!!

Nelly: Yeah, as long as it's not hentai and sticks to the S+S and T+E, of course!

Kyra: We don't own CCS. Never did, never will.

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

Hurt of love, reborn as an Angel

Chapter seven

Kwaai Wo: AHEM! First of all, why don't you two show us how well trained you already are? – Kwaai Wo frowned warily at Syaoran and Sakura.

Tomoyo: Fine, but… I never had any martial arts lesson before, so just don't expect too much! – Tomoyo smiled, winking at Sakura. Sakura smiled shyly in return, and both of the girls took a battle stance, facing each other.

Syaoran: Hm… Good, at least they know how to take battle stance… - Syaoran folded his arms, preparing himself for some amusement. He was sure that they wouldn't be able to do more than very female-like things, like scratching or shouting shrill battle cries.

Tomoyo ran forward, tossing her fist towards Sakura's face in a fast punch. She avoided it easily, dodging it while bending and swiftly leaping to the side. Tomoyo didn't seem surprised, and smiled. Sakura took this as her turn to attack, and rotating quickly she aimed a kick at Tomoyo's head, which she effortlessly intercepted with her arm. Sakura smiled slyly, and spun rapidly to the other side flinging a punch at Tomoyo's stomach. She grabbed Sakura's fist with one hand, and with her left leg she managed to trip Sakura. Sakura jumped up and with a fast move bounded behind Tomoyo, startling her slightly. With an instinctive jump she gyrated to face her opponent again, ducking when she sensed another punch coming. An idea popped up in Tomoyo's mind, and she smiled. Sakura automatically knew what she was going to do, and grabbed her arms, twisting them behind her back. Tomoyo yelped, not expecting such a quick reaction, and Sakura pinned her to the ground. Tomoyo struggled to get free, and Sakura stood up, a little but triumphant smile on her lips. Before giving her a new chance to attack, Tomoyo jumped up and did a few backflips. Sakura and Tomoyo smiled at each other. 

Sakura: I told you never to show what you are thinking with your facial expressions. – Sakura smiled at Tomoyo, who scratched the back of her head giggling sheepishly.

Tomoyo: Hey, go easier on me! I'm not used to the whole 'emotionless face' crap anymore! – She smiled a little awkwardly. Sakura grinned back. Eriol, Kwaai Wo and Syaoran stared at them wide-eyed, completely astonished that those princesses actually had remarkable fighting skills. Weren't women supposed to be fragile? What happened to the delicate porcelain dolls their fathers talked about?!

Eriol: H-Hey… I thought you said you never had martial arts lessons before… - Eriol stammered, sweatdropping. He wasn't sure anymore whether he would be able to keep a higher skill level than the two.

Tomoyo: No, I said that _I_ never took martial arts lessons, I never mentioned anything about Sakura. She did. Not for a long period of time, though, because we started to have gymnastics and aerobic exercises instead. Some paranoia of mom, she says that it's more feminine. – Tomoyo rolled her eyes, sighing. Sakura giggled.

Kwaai Wo: Wait a minute, and you know all this without ever practicing? – Kwaai Wo frowned. Sakura and Tomoyo giggled, smiling.

Sakura: You're jumping into conclusions. Even though Tomoyo never had any lessons, she frequently convinced me to practice with her, so that she learned what I had learnt that day. We trained to ourselves, relatively secretly, so that we could still do something we really liked. Gymnastic is fun, but not as exciting as a battle can be. – She explained. Tomoyo nodded, her eyes sparkling with stars again. Sakura sweatdropped, as she could have an idea of what Tomoyo was thinking at. Battle costumes.

Syaoran: Well, um… Which one of you has more experience? – Syaoran asked, carefully looking at Tomoyo, not Sakura.

Tomoyo: My precious Sakura-chan, of course! She has a natural skill when it comes to sports! I'm not as athletic as her, she's simply incredible! Hohoho!! – Tomoyo beamed, in one of her "oh-she-is-so-KAWAII" modes again. Sakura sweatdropped.

Eriol: You look athletic enough for me… - Eriol muttered under his breath, without really realizing it.

Kwaai Wo: Well, since the talent difference between Xialing and Eriol is obvious, I guess that Xialing will be teaching Sakura and Eriol will teach Tomoyo. – Kwaai Wo folded his arms, hiding his smirk with a perfectly innocent smile.

Sakura: Hoe? Eriol? – Sakura tilted her head, looking questioningly at Kwaai Wo. He sweatdropped.

Kwaai Wo: _Eriola_, of c-course!! You know who I meant! – He added, his cheeks flushing with discomfiture, the sweatdrop enlarging.

Eriol: Hey, wait a minute! What about you?! Aren't you helping?! – Eriol huffed, crossing his arms. He wasn't exactly pleased with the idea that he would have to teach Tomoyo something that he presumed she already knew better that him.

Kwaai Wo: I have a few matters to solve. And also, I think you two are able to handle them! Or does any of you believe that the two princesses are better than their own teachers? No? OK, I'm going! – Before Eriol could raise his hand or reply in any way, Kwaai Wo turned and left. Syaoran glared at his back, he knew that he didn't have any "matters to solve", he was just jumping out of the business he considered a waste of time. 'Oh well, at least I will be able to spend a little more time with the Princess… Even if she doesn't know who I am…' He smiled slightly to himself, turning to face Sakura.

Tomoyo: Ano, is it really that bad to teach me? – Tomoyo batted her eyes at Eriol, her long eyelashes fluttering open in a fashion that made Eriol gulp nervously. She was able to fake a perfectly hurt expression, mixed with cuteness and loveliness, which promptly made him stumble back awkwardly. Tomoyo stepped closer to him. Eriol started to blush, and his legs hardly obeyed him. The Princess added painful tears to her now puppy dog eyes, and in no time Eriol almost couldn't look at her. 

Tomoyo: Hm? Am I that bad? – Tomoyo pouted, waiting for his answer. Not really trusting his mouth anymore, Eriol gulped and shook his head violently. 

Tomoyo: Yay!! – Tomoyo lightened up instantly, smiling happily at him while hopping backwards to face her instructor. He sighed, half of relief and half of desperation, and took a battle stance, as well as Tomoyo.

Sakura and Syaoran, who had been watching the whole scene unfolding between the two, decided to start their train as well. Syaoran had an extremely suspicious smirk on his lips, and an evil thought crossing his mind. He would have SO much fun teasing Eriol about how he acted near Tomoyo. Mr. Perfect was falling BADLY for the dark haired girl, and probably for the first time in his life, doing something that went straightly against the austere rules of the two countries.

Sakura; OK! Teach me! – Sakura smiled at Syaoran, cutting him out of his revengeful ideas. He snapped out of it, and smiled at her. 'What is… Why does she look so much… like… him…?' Sakura swallowed hard, pushing some weird thoughts, that lately started to taunt her, aside. They had to be some jokes her imagination was playing on her.

Syaoran: Sure thing, Princess. Let's start. – Syaoran bowed politely at Sakura, who blinked at him a few times. 

Sakura: Ugh, please cut the 'oh-royal-grace' crap! I don't really like to be treated like some sort of divinity! – Sakura shook her head, - Call me Sakura! – She smiled at Syaoran, who was now already getting acquainted to the flames that came to his face whenever she smiled at him like that.

Syaoran: OK, Sakura. – He gave her a small smile. Syaoran took a fighting stance, and indicated Sakura to do the same. 

Syaoran: Well, first of all, why don't you try to attack me? – He smiled a little at her, and she nodded.

She dashed towards him, and with aswift movement, her fist connected with his face. He fell down, and she stared in sheer disbelief at him. She suddenly freaked out.

Sakura: Oh my God! You OK?! – She yelped, kneeling down by his side. But to her surprise, he was smiling at her, and she couldn't identify any single scratch on his cheek. 

Syaoran: Your attack is very precise, but not yet very strong. You have the agility needed, and your punch is quick. From what I can see you have very good reflexes, as well as you can almost predict what the opponent's next move will be. However, don't bend over to ask if your foe is OK, or they might stab you in the back. – Syaoran smiled at her, and she gaped perplexed at him.

Sakura: You saw that all with… With this one punch…?! – Sakura asked in shock. He chuckled slightly, and she frowned even more confused.

Syaoran: No. Hey, I saw you battling your sister as well. I could see that when she smiled in a different way, you knew what she was going to do. – He explained. Sakura raised her eyebrows amazed, nodding with understanding.

Syaoran: Let's see how well you can defend yourself. I'll attack, and you try to block my blows. – He instructed. She nodded wordlessly again, and braced herself mentally. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nelly: We'll skip the training, since we're not very good at describing action scenes _, and also because there wouldn't be much romance!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura sighed sadly, gazing at the night sky. She couldn't sleep, no matter what she tried, and once again found herself in the gardens. Those amber eyes haunted her wherever she looked, blocking her mind and senses. Where would their owner be by now? She sighed again. It was almost hard for her to believe that she could miss somebody _that_ much. 'I mean, I've met him only once! How can I feel as if a part of my heart is missing, only because of one single night?!' She asked herself, distressed.

It had been already one week since she first and last saw him. In the hope of meeting him again, she had gone down to the gardens around midnight every night. In vain. He was never there, and she always returned disappointed to her room. Would she ever see him again at all? Would he keep his promise? She could only hope…

Sakura: Where are you? – She whispered to herself, a crystalline tear slowly trickling down her cheek and dripping soundlessly on the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran: Damn it, will you ever let me GO?! – Syaoran shouted angrily, glaring at the smirking boy blocking the door. He simply stood there, his arms folded across his chest, and a mischievous smirk playing on his lips.

Eriol: Not until you tell me what is so important, my dear Syaoran. What could be so important that you try leave the room every night around this hour? – Eriol's glasses flashed for a second, and his smirk only widened. Syaoran growled dangerously under his breath, hardly still controlling his rage. 

Mr. Perfect over there had noticed that at midnight Syaoran had tried to sneak out of their room, and he suddenly got all interested with the reasons. Syaoran refused to answer his endless questions, and consequently, was never able to get out of the room. The incident had repeated itself in the following nights, and so the frustrated Prince wasn't able to see his beloved Princess. He was at the point of smashing Eriol's head against the wall. 

Syaoran: Look, I already told you that I AM NOT telling you why I want to go!! This doesn't concern you or anyone else, you hear me?! – Syaoran screamed, not even caring that Kwaai Wo might hear him. Since their last encounter, the emerald eyes of the innocent beauty didn't leave his mind. It was almost insufferable, and driving him insane. Eriol smirked calmly to himself.

Eriol: Why, then this isn't that important. – He closed his eyes, leaning on the door with a smile. Syaoran scowled, knowing that Eriol wouldn't give up.

Syaoran: Listen, I can just tell you that it's very important, and I'm not-

Eriol: It's a girl, isn't it? - Eriol opened his eyes, smiling wider at Syaoran's suddenly completely shocked expression. 

Syaoran: W-What…?! H-How…?! - Syaoran knew very well that it wouldn't be of any use to lie at Eriol, he would spot it instantly. His face paled, and he swallowed hard. Just HOW did he find out?!

Eriol: I just wanted to make sure. – Eriol slowly moved away from the wooden door, clearing Syaoran's way. He stared in a mix of confusion and astonishment at Eriol, who was now smiling. This shocked Syaoran even deeper. He was actually _smiling_, and not smirking.

Eriol: Se's waiting for you. Go ahead, now I'm not stopping you anymore. – Eriol sat down on his bed, watching Syaoran as he still stared totally astounded at him.

Syaoran: Why… Are you doing this? – He arched one eyebrow suspiciously, but already heading out of the room. This time he wouldn't let his chance pass.

Eriol: Let's say that… I know how you feel. – Was Eriol's last reply, and he turned around. Hey, he wasn't going to show his blush to Syaoran.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He jogged down the stairs of the castle, careful not to make too much noise but as fast as he could without waking the people sleeping there up. 'Please, let her be there, please…' He prayed silently to himself, as he wasn't sure if he would be able to stand it if she wasn't there at all.

Sure enough, when he exited the stone walls of the palace, he spotted her just standing up. She was leaving the gardens, and was doubtlessly sad. It pained him to see her like that, and even more knowing that he was probably the cause of it. Slowly and quietly, with a minimal smile on his lips, he slowly crept after the slightly shivering girl.

She was hugging her arms, and her steps were short and quick. She had a similar dress on, but with a thinner fabric this time. Simple and loose, not the dress a princess would usually wear. But then again, she was special. His smile grew a little wider, as he saw her futile attempts to gather some warmness, and he noticed she hadn't become aware of him yet.

All of a sudden, he embraced her from behind, hugging her around her waist. Absolutely startled, she was about to scream but was silenced by his lips covering her mouth. Her eyes widened, and when realization struck her she smiled, despite the kiss.

It lasted long, transforming from sweet to passionate. When they broke apart, Syaoran smiled down at her, while she giggled softly.

Sakura: You surprised me. I was thinking you wouldn't come back. – She smiled, turning her body to face him. He blushed lightly, and caressed her cheek with his faintly trembling hand. He still felt somewhat uneasy around women, even if it was her. And he wasn't sure of what to do, how to make sure she felt comfortable with him. But her eyes once again managed to calm him down.

Syaoran: I promised that I would meet you again. – He whispered, and she nodded. Once again, their gazes locked, and none of them was able or wanted to look away. They were simply hypnotized, but couldn't care less. The feeling of being together was just too perfect.

Sakura: You still didn't tell me… Who are you? – Sakura moved closed to him again, and he smiled. Well, he might as well tell her his name.

Syaoran: My name in Tiehlek is Syaoran. – He smiled, leaning in for another kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Sakura returned the gesture.

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

Lenna: We tried to add more T+E, but… was this enough?

Nelly: We hope to put more in the next one!!

Lenna: And we think that we FINALLY have a good idea for the 'Light Guardians' fic!!

Kyra: Yeah, fine, as if anyone cared.


	9. Tomoyo, how...?!

Author's notes:

Author's notes:

Lenna: Thank you for all the reviews!! We really, really appreciate it!!

Nelly: Yeah! We try our best with our fics!!

Lenna: And as we said, this will have some more T+E and blushing!

Nelly: Yup! So go ahead and read!! Please also review!! ^.^ 

Kyra: - rolls eyes - We don't own CCS.

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

Hurt of love, reborn as an Angel

Chapter eight

Sakura crept through the dark corridors in the castle, carefully sneaking past the silent hallways, without awakening anyone. She was still breathing slightly erratically, nervous and even a little confused about her second encounter with Syaoran.

Those had been the most forbidden and yet probably most wonderful moments she ever underwent. Even though she had never _really_ talked to the amber-eyed boy, it was as if this was destined to be. She felt so complete in his arms, safe and protected from any harm. As if she knew him all along, as if she already loved him.

She cringed at this. Love? How could she be thinking about love in a moment like this? She didn't really know anything but the name of the mysterious boy, how did she expect herself to fall in love with him? She shook her head, confused at her feelings. Yes, she had only seen him twice, and already had feelings for him. How could that be? Why did she like this one male so much?

She felt a strong magic radiating from him. Now if she concentrated, she could remember that his aura was green. She was able to sense all his powers from the embrace he held her, and she was absolutely sure that his magic was pure and kind. Nadeshiko always described men's auras to be cruel and cold, and very dark.

Sakura smiled. But she knew that Syaoran was different. Any other male in his place wouldn't have hesitated to kill her. He was in an enemy territory, and any other female could easily denounce him. So the least any man would do was to erase her memory, but he didn't. He had somehow trusted her, as she had him. Sakura smiled to herself again. 

Yes, perhaps this was really meant to be.

Tomoyo: Sakura! – A harsh whisper broke off Sakura's thoughts. Her head jerked up, and she stared wide-eyed at the Princess in front of her. Purplish-blue eyes stared half angrily, half worriedly at her. Oh god, Tomoyo had found her. What now? She was like a living lie-detector, and would easily realize if Sakura lied to her.

Sakura: Hi… T-Tomoyo… - Sakura stammered with a mumble, embarrassed. Tomoyo held a grumble back, but since fashion wasn't exactly what she came here to talk about, she spared her comment about Sakura's clothes.

Tomoyo: Sakura, you are coming with me. – Tomoyo whispered in a tone that made Sakura get very nervous. A glare wouldn't be scarier if coming from Tomoyo. She didn't get mad very often, but right now she was definitely irate. Gulping, Sakura followed her sister.

She led Sakura into a dark room, and closed the door behind her. The young sorcerer created a little glowing orb of light with her magic, and placed it in the middle of the room, as to illuminate the two.

Sakura: Ehm… Tomoyo, is something… wrong? – Sakura muttered, looking down. She tried to hide her eyes, since her best friend would probably be able to read in them what she was hiding.

Tomoyo: Actually Sakura, besides the fact that you aren't wearing a proper dress, yes. What exactly were you doing, hugging and doing whatever you were doing, with that stranger? – Tomoyo looked seriously at Sakura, a mix of concern and disappointment in her eyes. Sakura's own emerald ones widened, and a blush came to her already flushed cheeks.

Sakura: Oh… My… God… T-Tomoyo… - Was all she was able to choke, blinking shocked a few times. How was it possible that Tomoyo had seen her?! And… Why didn't she automatically scream for the guards?

Tomoyo: Sakura, please tell me the truth. There is no way you're going to be able to hide this from me. – Tomoyo placed a hand on the other Princess' shoulder, frowning.

Sakura took a deep breath. 'Now, think Sakura. What will be the consequences if you tell her? Um… she will probably yell that I'm in great danger, and following our mother's wrong steps… But…' Sakura gulped, anxiously. 'But if I don't tell her, it will be worse…' She looked up, meeting Tomoyo's totally worried facial expression.

Sakura: I… I-I… - She closed her eyes and sighed deeply, preparing herself to say something that would change her life perhaps forever. Tomoyo glanced apprehensively at her, and saw just how hard it was for her to tell the truth. She looked away, a sad look on her eyes, but then smiled slightly.

Tomoyo: No… No, wait Sakura. – Tomoyo put a hand on her shoulder, shaking her head. Sakura looked at her, inquisitively.

Tomoyo: You don't need to tell me. I prefer that you don't tell me anything than that you tell me a lie. I understand. – She smiled at her sister, and stood up to leave the room. Sakura gazed confused at her, then smiled a little.

Sakura: Arigato… Tomoyo-chan… - She whispered, and Tomoyo nodded almost unnoticeably. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura jumped down the stairs bright and cheerful, earning a comment from Meilin about how noisy kaijuus were. It was a beautiful spring morning, and the sun shone peacefully above the gardens. The weather was warm and balmy, a perfect day for a swim. The young Princesses had decided to go to a lake not very far from the castle, to enjoy the day to the fullest. However, persuading their mother to let them go wasn't that easy. 

She was obsessed with a stupid idea that the mystical field around the castle was perturbed. Something was apparently wrong with the equilibrium of the magical atmosphere there, which meant that males were around. Well, or so Nadeshiko thought. And this was oh-so-terribly-annoying for the girls, since they weren't allowed anymore to exit the palace without a guard or somebody able to protect them. They tried in vain to convince their mother that it wouldn't be of any use to bring the guards, as they were much more powerful than them anyways, but nothing worked. After MUCH talking, they were permitted to go, as long as they brought at least four more women with them.

Right now, the two were discussing who would be available. Unfortunately, only Meilin was able until now, and they had run out of friends that their mother trusted.

Sakura: Um, now let's see… Meiya can't go, neither does Kalia, neither Ririka, not even Yasami… Saoi can't, Mera is sick, Haiisa is busy, Harika doesn't want to, Miagete can't, not even Naomi is able! – Sakura threw her arms in the air in frustration.

Tomoyo: Yeah… I guess we won't be able to go, after all… - Tomoyo sighed sadly, and the two walked silently through the corridors of the castle, gazing disappointedly at the ground.

Suddenly, Tomoyo bumped into someone, hitting her head on something metallic. She stumbled back, and when she was about to fall she grabbed the first thing in front of her, namely a shirt, sending them both to the ground. She rubbed her head, mumbling an apology. 

Eriol: No, it's fine… AH, Y-YOU! – Eriol shouted, blushing furiously when he realized that he had fallen on top of her. With a startled jump, he made sure he was at least five meters away from her. When the girl looked up, she saw her martial arts instructor staring shakily at her. She frowned.

Tomoyo: Is something wrong with your voice, Eriola? – She asked, cocking her head to one side. Eriol slapped his hand over his mouth, sweatdropping. He had forgotten to adjust his voice, and shouted loud enough for anyone to hear. He shook his head frantically, causing Tomoyo to look questioningly at him.

Sakura: AH! I KNOW!! – Sakura shouted unexpectedly, stars that usually belonged to Tomoyo twinkling in her eyes. Hopping up and down with excitement, she seemed to have just found out how to create gold out of sand. Tomoyo stood up, and stared at her sister confused.

Tomoyo: Nani? – She scratched her head, tilting it to the other side. Sakura was grinning broadly, giggling insanely with an expression of someone who won the lottery for the sixth time in a row.

Sakura: Eriola!! She, Xialing and Kiiwa can come with us!! – She burst out animatedly. When the words struck her, Tomoyo's face lit up, and in a totally unexpected move, glomped Eriol.

Tomoyo: Yay!! Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease say that you can come!! – She implored, as if her life depended on it. She looked at him with pleading puppy dog eyes, which made poor Hiiragizawa almost lose control over himself.The guy considered perfect simply couldn't find his voice anymore, which seemed to be hidden deep within his lungs and refused to come out. His face was glowing red, contrasting _wonderfully_ with his dark blue wig.

Sakura: Yes!! Please, please, please, you don't have anything else planned, do you?? – Sakura joined Tomoyo in her begging, clutching Eriol's arm.

Syaoran: What does this mean?! – Syaoran's voice bellowed, and the three turned to look at him. He was simply incapable of hiding his jealousy (typical Syaoran…). Sakura smiled, let go of Eriol, and with a giggle decided to do the same Tomoyo was doing with her dear sensei. She jumped up, literally flying towards him.

Sakura: Please, can you three come with us?? Please?? You don't have anything prepared for today, do you?? – She glomped him happily, something that caught him totally off guard. The already well-known heat rushed up to his cheeks, and this time he was pretty sure his whole face was red. Very, very red.

Syaoran: Wh-Wh- y-you – Was all he was able to choke, embarrassed above all, but also kind of scared of what would happen if she ever recognized him. With her eyes closed and a HUGE grin plastered on her face, the Princess didn't look into his eyes yet.

Syaoran: L-Lo-Look, P-Prin- gasp – I-I – cough – The boy still didn't find his voice, subconsciously wondering if every male lost the speaking faculty in the presence of the one girl they loved. Yes, now he knew and admitted it without any doubt. He loved her. He loved the charming emerald-eyed Princess more than he could have ever imagined possible. 

Tomoyo: Yes, Xialing!! Please, would you two and Kiiwa come with us to the lake?? – Tomoyo still had her arms around Eriol's neck, while she continued her influencing process. She didn't quite realize how scarlet he was, neither how embarrassed he looked.

Eriol: L-Look, I-I didn't get w-what – deep breath – what are you asking us to do? – Eriol looked away when Tomoyo turned to look at him again, to make sure he didn't do something utterly embarrassing with her. She was smiling largely, and didn't notice his uneasiness.

Tomoyo: We are going to a swim in a lake, in a forest not far from here!! But mom wants at least four women to go with us, or else we aren't allowed to go!! Can you three come with us?? Please?? – She begged, causing Eriol to gulp nervously.

Eriol: Well, um, I-I g-guess… I d-don't think there is a-any problem… - He stuttered, not very positive of his choice. But he simply wasn't able of declining such a clear plea from his cute dark-haired student. Tomoyo and Sakura beamed, letting go of their teacher's throat. Eriol sighed, half of relief and half of, he was forced to admit, disappointment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tomoyo: This is a paradise!! – Tomoyo giggled to herself, gazing marveled at the wonderful view in front of her. 

The group had just arrived at a clearing in a forest close to the castle. It was a breathtaking vision, a perfect place for every occasion. The lake had changed somewhat since the last time the two went there, but seemed just more beautiful and refreshing. Now it appeared to be halfway engulfed by the forest, giving it a wild, and yet attractive aspect. To the left, many huge rocks bordered the water, making it almost impossible to leave the place in case something happened, but none of them cared. A few trees with pretty, perfumed flowers gave the place a touch of exquisite and yet simplistic beauty. Sakura smiled at their gorgeous surroundings, but had to sweatdrop when she heard some furious protests coming from behind. 

Sakura: Uh, Tomoyo… Don't you think we should help them…? -Eriol and Syaoran had been able to drag a very unwilling Kwaai Wo to the trip, with some help of Meilin. But he struggled desperately to get free from their grasp, mainly Meilin's, because he couldn't stand the fact that a woman was able to force him to do something he didn't want to.

Meilin: Argh, will you stay still?! I've never seen such a blockhead! – Meilin grumbled, her hands clamped around his wrists. He jerked his body violently to one side, freeing himself from Eriol, but not from Syaoran and Meilin, something that clearly exasperated him.

Kwaai Wo: My dear Xialing… - he growled between his gritted teeth - WILL YOU LET ME STAND UP ON MY OWN?!? – He hollered, enraged. Syaoran sighed and released his foot, making him fall down. He muttered some harsh curses under his breath, clumsily standing up. He glared at his arms, then at the hands holding his wrists, and his gaze shifted to the girl squeezing them, not letting go. To his surprise, he found that she was glaring at him just as angrily.

Meilin: You definitely NEED to learn some good manners! – She snapped, and tossed his hands away as if disgusted. He gaped speechlessly at her; never, ever imagining a female would dare to be as disrespectful as her.

Kwaai Wo: How DARE you talk to me like that?! – He snarled, indignant. She smirked knowingly at him.

Meilin: I can talk to you the way I want to! You're not my superior, or are you? – She barked and turned away, joining Sakura and Tomoyo. He was about to reply, but caught himself before he revealed his rue intentions. 'OK, just calm down… That girl will regret saying this, I promise!' He crossed his arms, and childishly turned around, grunting.

Meilin: Say, Tomoyo, Sakura, why did we have to bring this _girl_ with us? – She rolled her eyes annoyed at him. Sakura and Tomoyo shrugged.

Sakura: We needed four women to come with us, he was the fourth. – Sakura smiled, shrugging. 

Meilin: Oh well, guess it's fate. – Meilin grumbled to herself. The two eyed her strangely, but she didn't notice. 

Meilin: Hey, how about we go swimming? It's getting hot! – She suggested, being rewarded with cheers of the two Princesses. Tomoyo nodded joyfully, and without any words pushed Meilin into the lake. Gasping for air and soaking wet, Meilin stumbled out of the water, with a vengeful grin and an evil glint in her eyes. Before she was pushed into the lake as well, Sakura happily ran over to Syaoran and Eriol, who had been just watching them.

Sakura: Xialing, Eriola, how about we go swimming?? – Sakura grinned especially at Syaoran, and he soon found himself in denial. Swimming? With her? He doubted he would survive this without kissing her at least once… He swallowed hard, and was about to decline the offer, when she grabbed his hand and dashed towards the water.

Syaoran: No, no, no WAIT!! – But before he could say anything else, she tripped, and both ended up… in the water.

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

Lenna: We're sorry it took longer, but we had to work on the Light Guardians!

Nelly: Argh, and we're sorry if there isn't too much romance or T+E, we really tried to put more, but… _

Lenna: I guess we aren't very good T+E writers… - sweatdrop -

Nelly: Well, next chapter, Sakura finds out something Syaoran had been trying to hide… Will she discover that Xialing is Syaoran? Or is it something… else? Mwahaha, read and find out!!

Kyra: You are evil, Nelly.


	10. Discover

Author's notes:

Author's notes:

Lenna: Sorry!! Soooooo sorry about the HUGE delay!!

Nelly: We had SO much work for school and also such an enormous writer's block… _ But now we're back!!

Lenna: All right, now this is chapter nine for ya! Once again, thank you for the really encouraging reviews!

Nelly: OK! Now in this chapter, there is going to be T+E!! I promise!!

Lenna: Oh, and we did a lil' mistake in the last chapter – in this chapter, it's Tomoyo ho discovers something!

Kyra: Read if you really want to know. We don't own CCS.

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

Hurt of love, reborn as an Angel

Chapter nine

Sakura: Ne, Xialing? You coming out or not? – Sakura giggled, looking at the submerged figure of her martial arts instructor. She smiled happily at him, oblivious to his frantic attempts to stay underwater without drowning. He was holding his breath since they fell into the lake, struggling to keep thinking straight at the image of a soaking wet Sakura in front of him, her clothes clinging to her body, hugging every curve, revealing her perfect features… He shook his head furiously, and started turning some really weird shade, a mixture of his blush and the blue he turned under the lack of air.

Eriol laughed to himself, the ever so known evil smile on his face. Aw, his poor 'sister' was having problems. He wasn't able to get out of the water, since if he didSakura would recognize him right away. And it couldn't be more obvious that he was a man if the girls saw his flat chest, so he definitely was stuck in the water. 'Serves him well. That's what he gets for daydreaming about the Princess instead of working.' He thought, his smirk growing wider.

The _work_ he meant, was the oh-so-challenging task of finding suitable feminine accessories. Such as clothes, jewelry, makeup and so on. And sadly, this included also a bathing suit. Syaoran, with the excuse that he wouldn't swim anyway, had plainly refused to wear any sort of female bathing suit. He had put on his dress, simply and sloppily, not ever thinking about the consequences. OK, so Eriol himself didn't really like the idea of being clothed like a girl as well, but hey, at least he tried. 

Tomoyo: Eriola, aren't you swimming? – Tomoyo's sweet voice cut off his thoughts, and he snapped back to reality. His eyes bugged out and he suddenly had to hold his nose to avoid a nosebleed. In front of him, stood a dark-haired angel wearing a bikini, staring at him with curious eyes. He stumbled back, twitching and trembling slightly. She frowned inquisitively, and those damned cheeks started to turn red. Red being one MAJOR understatement, mind you.

Tomoyo: What's wrong? You don't look very well, are you sick? – The Princess stepped forward concerned, touching his forehead gently. She brushed a few soft bangs out of his eyes, careful not to touch his glasses, and stared at him worriedly. Eriol's right eye started to twitch under the closeness of their faces, their noses almost brushing. 

Eriol: I-I'm f-fine… - Eriol mumbled nervously, muttering afterwards something under his breath that sounded oddly like _"but not for long if you get any closer to my face"_. Tomoyo smiled, and grabbed his hand.

Tomoyo: Then why don't we go swimming? – She chirped, leading him happily towards the lake. He tried, he really did, but couldn't find in himself the will to stop her from dragging him. Heck, they were holding hands. When do you get a chance to hold hands with your one and only secret crush? 

Reluctantly and regretting his acts totally, he wordlessly apologized to Tomoyo and her friends, whispering something under his breath. Out of nowhere, the light blue sky was filled with heavy gray clouds, carrying fresh rain. Only a faint haze of blue magic remained from what had once been a bright day.

Meilin's head shot up when she saw the shadow that one of the clouds formed above her.

Meilin: Nani?! What the?! – She shouted, shocked when she saw the sky. She growled dangerously at the clouds, glaring. The day had been so beautiful one second ago, what the heck had happened?! She mumbled (or rather grunted) something under her breath, suddenly infuriated. This couldn't be any ordinary weather change. And if she stained her senses, she was able to sense a dim flicker of some oddly blue aura in the air, which meant that some colossal moron had played some really idiotically annoying trick on them. She narrowed her eyes. 'That person's gonna GET IT!' She shot fuming death glares at no one in particular. 

Kwaai Wo snorted, trying to contain his laughter, watching Meilin grumble harsh expressions to herself and stomp around irate. He looked away nervously as the enraged girl glared towards him. She huffed at him, puffing her cheeks. He glanced only sideways at her, not really glaring but definitely not smiling. Meilin's eyes narrowed, and she screeched at him:

Meilin: You should be helping us pack our stuff, not staring at me! Come on, MOVE! – She spat at him, and he winced at the tune in her voice. He grumbled when she looked away again. But he couldn't help but smile crookedly as she kept on cursing names under her breath while grudgingly starting to pack their crap, before rain started to pour down. 'She sure has spirit.' He smirked, just imagining what face she wouldn't have made if she ever discovered that she had insulted and provoked the Prince of their enemy country. This could result in a war, he thought with a wider smirk. 

Suddenly, Kwaai Wo felt a very faint flicker of blue magic. He knew the owner of those blue powers very well, and raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Was Eriol the cause of this sudden weather change? He didn't have to do this at all, unless he were embarrassed or- 'No, wait a minute.' Kwaai Wo's right eyebrow began to twitch. Analyzing his hypotheses and with a tiny hint given by Eriol's cheeks, suddenly reality struck him. Out of nowhere, he grabbed his head in panic, horror clear in his stare. 'HE!! No, now he has fallen for the female's trap as well!! ARGH!!' The Prince thought frantically as a jumble of anger, shock and fury started to take him over. He gritted his teeth, slowly steadying himself again. 

Now he was all alone to complete this mission.

Meilin: Will you HELP?! – Meilin screamed angrily in his face, breaking him out of his thoughts. It took him a moment to finally realize that her face was one inch apart from his, and that she didn't really look happy.

Kwaai Wo: H-Huh? – He blinked nervously at her, something suddenly catching Eriol's eyes. A faint tint of pink had appeared on Kwaai Wo's face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And another thunder hollered, once again as loud as ever, and Tomoyo winced. 'I hate thunders.' She thought to herself, strolling through somewhere she wasn't sure anymore whether she knew. Rain was pouring down, heavy drops of water splashed on the ground, on the earth that was now thick and slippery mud. Tomoyo was stumbling aimlessly through the storming weather, ever since had, somehow, lost the others. Another lightning struck somewhere near, and she flinched as a thunder rumbled again.

She kept on walking wearily, not knowing where to, shielding her eyes as best as she could with her arm. The wind blew powerfully, carrying the rain and as if on purpose, making it splatter forcefully on Tomoyo's face. But she still wandered, trying to ignore the now painful droplets of water that stung on her skin. 

The wind gusted stronger, and a thunder was once again heard. She was compelled to stop, breathing heavily. 'I need to find a shelter. Somewhere. Anywhere…' She thought resignedly. 'If only somebody were here to help me…' Her eyes saddened, she still couldn't understand why she had lost the others, or how.

Tomoyo: I need… to go on.. – She looked up at the sky, tiredly hugging herself in a futile attempt to gather some warmth. The downpour didn't slow down, in fact, it seemed to get only stronger. It was getting colder, her vision was blurred with unshed tears of fright, the chilly wind matching the coldness of the also icy raindrops. She winced again at the sound of another thunder. And with a sigh, she resigned walking, every step requiring all of her strength. 

Five minutes. Ten minutes. Fifteen minutes. How long would she need to find a refuge? She sighed. She was exhausted, she wouldn't be able to continue through this rain. She tripped on something, falling into the sludge. She laid there for a while, feeling the heavy tear-like drops of water soak the ground, and drench herself. She heard something through the booming precipitation. Wearily, the Princessraised her head with the last bit of strength left to her, looking up at something that seemed to be approaching her through the torrential weather. And before fainting, she heard a yell that sounded peculiarly like her name.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tomoyo's eyes fluttered open as she slowly woke up, revealing her beautiful purplish-blue eyes. 'How long have I been fainted?' She thought numbly, sitting up with a little difficulty. Adjusting her vision to the very dimly lit surroundings, she saw that she found herself in a cave of some sort. And she suddenly noticed that, strangely, she wasn't wet or coughing from the pneumonia she was certain she would catch. Her clothes were dry as they ever were, only her hair was still slightly damp.

Then she heard something. 'Oh great, another thunder.' She shivered unconsciously. But… If it was still raining, how did someone manage to bring her here? And who would be strong enough to carry her here besides Meilin anyways? 'Meilin wouldn't come back only to carry me, that's out of her concepts… Then who?' She shook her head, confused, and struggled to get up. She was still a little weak, and now she was starting to get extremely hungry.

She was getting a headache. Actually, a bodyache. Her whole body hurt, she groaned to herself. But it wasn't half as bad as being in the rain out there, she tried to shrug, only to find that it hurt. 

Walking a few steps further, she suddenly saw something huddled in a corner. She started to smile, it was probably who had helped her. However, when she looked a little more carefully, her jaw dropped instantly to the ground. This actually innocent-looking person, hugging what seemed like a stone, was actually – a boy. Controlling herself not to yell a when she realized that he was wearing only some really weird-looking pants, she backed away slowly, scared. Boys were dangerous. 'That's what you learnt, boys are dangerous.' She reminded herself, deciding to get out of there as soon as possible. 

She turned, but when she was about to walk away, she found that she couldn't. Her conscience kept nagging her, saying that she had to, at least, thank the guy. Hesitantly, she turned to look at the sleeping boy again. Gulping nervously, she carefully kneeled down in front of him, staring with slight curiosity at the apparently so peaceful form. 'But boys are NOT peaceful.' She tried to keep thinking that, but it was getting harder. If he was so mean, then why did he help her? If he was so cruel, why didn't he just leave her in the rain? If he was really so evil, then why didn't he kill her right away? She looked down, confused and distressed. 

Breaking the silence, she heard him mumble something in his sleep. Upon deciphering what, her eyes widened. 'He knows… my name?' She looked at his face again. 

Gathering courage, she crawled a little closer to him. She leaned closer to his face, and suddenly paled. Her eyes widened and she was ghost-white, but she stood there without backing away this time.

Tomoyo: E-Eriola…? – She breathed, putting a hand in front of her mouth. 'She was a he? No, I mean, Eriola is a boy?' She shook her head slowly, the new discovery sinking in.

Indeed. How hadn't she realized it before? It was so obvious, now she could see it clearly. He was flat-chested, had absolutely no feminine trace, wasn't exactly graceful like a woman, definitely wasn't fragile – and in truth his hair was short. The Princess frowned, looking at the boy's face. She managed to calm a bit down. No, but Eriola couldn't be bad. She- no, he, had saved her. She smiled slightly at this, and breathed relieved.

She didn't have to fear _him_.

Tomoyo's curiosity took her over, allowing her to inspect what a boy really looked like better. Now calmer, the Princess moved even closer to him, soundlessly, and looked directly at his face. Smiling lightly, she touched his face with the tip of her fingers. His skin wasn't rough, it was actually soft, and she felt the tips of her finger tingle. Realizing what she was doing, she blinked confused and withdrew quickly. 

But she didn't stop watching him sleep. It tranquilized her, somehow, to watch him as he slept. And a smile slowly crept to her lips, while she once again lost control over her body. She stroked his hair gently, tracing the line of his jaw with her fingers. Her actions caused herself to blush deeply, and she stopped herself nervously. 'Wait a minute, what am I DOING?!' She gasped, shaking her head. 

Eriol: W-Who…? – Eriol mumbled, as he slowly woke up to find for a second time the dark-haired angel in front of him. He raised his eyebrow, why was she – shaking her head?

Eriol: Ehm… - He tried to get her attention, tapping her shoulder lightly. Her head jerked up, and he blushed when he realized that they were _really_ close to each other.

Eriol: Oh, hey! You better? – He asked all of a sudden, looking at her concerned as he remembered that she was unconscious a while ago. Tomoyo nodded dazedly, a little confused of why he was so worried.

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

Lenna: OK, so it was one VERY stupid part to stop – but so many people already claimed that we were taking too long-

Nelly: Which we were. _

Lenna: That we decided to put up this chapter anyway! Please don't kill us, we will get the next chapter up sooner!

Nelly: We hope there aren't too many grammar mistakes. We didn't even have time to check it!!

Kyra: ¬­_¬ No comments about that.


	11. Tempest Love

Author's notes:

Author's notes:

Lenna: Thank you so much for the reviews!!

Nelly: Yeah! Even though they're lesser, we know that people gave up on our story because of the previous delay. ~_~'

Lenna: Sorry again for the dangin' wait, but creativity comes and goes only and whenever it pleases!! _

Nelly: It's unfair… – grunt – Oh well… Now Tomoyo discovered 'Eriola's' true identity, what'll happen?? We puttwist in there, because it would look too much like S+S's first encounter if we didn't.

Kyra: We don't own CCS. CLAMP does.

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

Hurt of love, reborn as an Angel

Chapter ten

Tomoyo nodded dazedly, a little confused of why he was so worried. 

After all, she wasn't related to him in any way, they hadn't ever really talked besides during the martial arts lessons, and above all, she was a woman. They were meant to hate each other, and she wasn't even allowed to accept his help. If she had to choose between dying and being saved by a male, she would have to die. She could have died. If he didn't appear, she would have died. For sure. 

He had saved her, even though he was supposed to kill her. This sole fact confused her to no end, she couldn't understand what brought him to risking his life to rescue a mere female. He wasn't supposed to have helped her, but he did. Why? She just couldn't find a reason, a logical ground. It just didn't seem possible to her that a male, one of those whom she was taught were cruel and selfish, would put in danger his own life to protect an enemy. Tomoyo's gaze saddened.

She felt guilty. She couldn't quite identify why, she barely knew that it was guilt what she felt. All she was sure of was that she wanted to repay him somehow, but she couldn't. She didn't know if she would ever have the courage to tell anyone that she had been saved by a male. It had been too much of a shock for her, she wasn't expecting this in any moment, ever.

Tomoyo's thoughts were interrupted when she heard an uneasy shuffle, and she returned to reality. The boy in front of her seemed nervous, somehow … Why would that be?

Eriol: Look, I… I-I'm sorry… - Eriol mumbled, lowering his gaze sadly. Tomoyo stared at him wordlessly, watching his visibly cheerless figure.

Tomoyo: What do you mean? Why should you be sorry? – She asked him, to her own surprise, concerned. Somehow, seeing him sad made her feel helpless. She didn't want to see him sad, she didn't want to see him miserable. She couldn't bear the thought of seeing him like that, especially after he saved her life. However, controlling herself before she hugged him, she shook her head quickly. Why would she be so worried about him anyway?

Eriol: Well… – He chuckled bitterly, looking up at her dejectedly. She could see regret and grief, he clearly wasn't happy with what he was about to say.

Tomoyo: What…? – She asked carefully, gently brushing away a few bangs of soft midnight-blue hair that fell over his eyes.

And for a short moment, none of them spoke. It was as brief as the blink of an eye, and as meaningful as a time without end. Kind purplish-blue eyes gazed directly into deep sapphire ones.

Tomoyo's crisis faded away as she watched him, an indecipherable expression on his face. Sadness, anxiety, fright, pain, all twisted together. He was despondent to tell her some mysterious truth, she could see.

Eriol's gaze softened while he stared at her, her thoughts clear. Worry… He almost smiled at that, but couldn't find strength in himself to do so. He had never expected her to be worried with him. Sleek bangs of dark, grayish-violet hair framed her delicate face. Smooth and silky, it didn't even need to be combed, in his eyes. Her lips, a light pink, seemed to draw his own, but he had power enough over himself not to let his body act on its own accord.

Tomoyo: Please, at least tell me… - She sounded concerned. For him? It just didn't seem possible, but looked true enough. He took in a deep breath, and averted her gaze sorrowfully.

Eriol: Well, I… I-I… I'll have to erase your memory…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura: Toomoooyoooo!! – A shaky voice yelled through the fervently pouring tempest. Not receiving any reply, just like all the other times, Sakura called once again, running aimlessly through the thundering storm. Ignoring Xialing's pleas, she kept on dashing like crazy though the terrible weather, shielding her face with her arms, the heavy drops of water cutting into her soft skin. She didn't care. All she wanted right now, was to find her best friend. She didn't mind how, she would find her. She had to find her, or she wouldn't ever forgive herself.

Sakura: TOOMOOOYOOOO!!! – She yelled louder, but her voice failed to surpass the thunder's booming echo. She continued her wild run, calling uselessly for her sister. A lightning struck somewhere close to her, and she saw a branch of some tree catching on fire. The downpour extinguished any evidence that there ever was something burning. And Sakura kept on running.

Sakura: TOOMOOOYOOOO!!! – She screamed through the tempest, wiping angrily away teardrops that kept coming unwanted. She continued ignoring Xialing's furious protests, she just kept on searching for Tomoyo. The wind dared to carry her light form away, she ducked and forcefully challenged nature's powers. Thunders tried to deafen her, she shook her head and ignored them with all her will. Lightnings chased her, and she dodged every electric blast sent at her.

She was determined to find her best friend, no matter how hard it might be.

And running madly around everywhere, without any idea of where Tomoyo could be, she didn't give up. She couldn't. And through the raging storm, one of nature's most dangerous traps, she fought her way through the mightily pouring rain.

Syaoran cursed exasperated, trying to reach out to Sakura through the heavy precipitation. He had given up screaming, for she wouldn't listen anyway. But he was resolute not to let the stubborn Princess get hurt, even if she didn't know who he in truth was.

And as the water fell stronger, the wind created invisible obstacles that both of them had to surpass. Syaoran was reluctant to use his magic, since he wasn't sure if Sakura already knew that 'Xialing' had magical powers. So all he had was his body, and with the remaining energy he still had in his tired arms, he fought his way through rain and wind.

He wondered how that apparently fragile and delicate girl had strength and determination to keep _running_ through this storm. Was she stubborn enough to search for her friend without caring for her own well-being? Oh yes, she was. Exhaustion and weariness obviously reached her as well, but she didn't seem to pay attention. However, unmistakably, her body was at the point of giving up, even if her mind wasn't.

As if on cue, she tripped, falling limply on the ground. Without showing any sign of resistance, she also stayed there. Syaoran cursed under his breath, and sprinted towards her.

He kneeled down beside her, trying to help her getting up. But, considering that she was half-fainted, it wasn't an easy task. He suddenly realized that, despite the cold and horribly chilly rain, Sakura's forehead was burning, and she had a flushed face. 'Damn, she's caught a fever…' He thought, mostly worried but also angry that she hadn't listened to him.

Out of nowhere, getting strength from God-knows-where, she struggled to get out of his grip. Syaoran stared at her perplexed, she was still trying to continue? Mumbling something about Tomoyo needing help, she thrashed around in his grip, stronger this time. Syaoran sighed exasperated.

Syaoran: Look, you need help as well! Do you think your sister will be happy knowing what you are doing? – He scolded her, not even caring to modify his voice anymore. First off, the thunders were loud enough to disguise it, and second, Sakura was far too frazzled to care if he was male or female. She stopped to struggle, and was finally on her feet, but she still trembled. Syaoran gaze softened, and he looked uneasily at her. She suddenly whirled around and shot him a hurt glare.

Sakura: T-Tomoyo needs h-help!! A-And you won't s-stop me!! – She shouted between choked sobs, furiously wiping her tears away. She was about to turn away and continue her mad seek, but Syaoran grabbed her arm.

Sakura: W-What do you want?! I-I said that I'll continue looking for her, there's nothing you c-can-YEEEEP!!! – She yelped when he suddenly scooped her up in his arms, ignoring the burning blush that flared on his cheeks.

Syaoran: I got your message. But you're too weak to walk right now, so I'll… Erm, help you. – He muttered, avoiding her gaze. She stared astonished at him, and this only made him feel more awkward. 

Before he embarrassed himself further, the storm got their attention again. Syaoran frowned when Sakura coughed several times, hugging herself and shivering. Syaoran frowned, watching her trembling form with concern. She stopped to cough, shutting her eyes and resting her head heavily on his chest.

Syaoran: I told you not to continue running… - He whispered, but she didn't seem to have listened. Just when he thought her coughing had ceased, it started again. She wouldn't get any better if kept in this rain. Reluctant and worried, and not having other choice, Syaoran decided to use magic to keep her dry. Hesitantly, he mumbled a shielding spell, and greenish-white light created a bubble around the two. Sakura gasped, her head turning around to stare at Syaoran. e lH He looked away instantly, nervously hoping she didn't ask him any questions about his powers.

But before she could even think of any, she started to repeatedly cough, shaking violently in his arms. Sighing, frustrated, he whispered another spell mutely, which promptly dried Sakura's clothes. Her eyes widened, and she stared taken aback at Syaoran. As soon as she met his gaze her jaw dropped, and the more than shocked Princess wasn't able to talk anymore.

Sakura: You… - She mumbled, the color draining from her face. She started to tremble, and this time Syaoran couldn't tell if from the cold or from whatever that seemed to have scared her like that. 

All of a sudden, it was clear for Sakura. This aura… It could only belong to him…

Sakura: Syaoran… - She voiced hoarsely, an inexplicable expression on her face. Sadness? Anger? Syaoran paled in terror, he wasn't expecting her to recognize him so easily – what if she was mad at him?

Syaoran: S-Sakura I… I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but… - Syaoran stammered, turning his head and avoiding her gaze. He didn't know how to explain this to her, the real reason of he being in her country, the ground of him having to dress like a woman.

Syaoran: I'm sorry… I had-

Sakura: I understand… - Sakura whispered, and Syaoran suddenly felt her shaky fingers touching his face. The Princess gently turned his head so that he now faced her, an understanding smile on her lips. Syaoran felt as if an inhuman weight was lifted from his shoulders, and he grinned relieved at her. He leaned forward and planted a tender kiss on her lips, which she softly returned.

Just after they broke the kiss, Sakura started to cough profusely again. Her face was deadly pale, her cheeks were flushed because of the fever. Beads of cold sweat covered her forehead, she seemed to be at the point of passing out. Syaoran growled, and started to look for a shelter, still carrying the sick Princess.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eriol: I… I'm sorry, I truly am, but… But I _have_ to… It's not an option for me right now… If I don't erase your memory then I'll… I'll have to k-kill you… - Eriol explained tensely to her, his gaze still directed to the floor. He was afraid to hear what Tomoyo had to say, he was scared of her response.

Tomoyo: I guess you're right… Thank you… -Tomoyo smiled sadly, nodding. His head perked up at that. She wasn't angry? Not even distrustful? He smiled slightly at her, straightening himself. But wait a minute – thankful wasn't exactly what he was expecting right now, why would she…?

Eriol: What do you mean? – He asked her, somewhat confused. She smiled softly at him, gratitude visible in her eyes. Eyes as deep as an ocean, a violet, intense blue ocean… He could almost see the waves of purplish-blue water playing around, glistening gently in the moonlight, summoning him… He snapped back to reality when she answered him.

Tomoyo: Thank you. For saving my life. – She smiled at him. And, acting straight on impulse, Tomoyo bent over towards him and kissed him quickly on the lips. Both of them froze.

Astounded with what she just did, Tomoyo scrambled back as fast as she could. 'Oh my GOD… What the heck was I doing?!' She stared ahead in shock, thoughts running wild in her mind. Now that was _really_ uncalled for. Her right eye was twitching, her expression was weirdly blank, but her mind raced like it wanted to run away from Satan. Not to mention that her face could be literally confused with an overgrown tomato.

Eriol blushed copiously, and was still in the same position he was when she kissed him, plainly frozen in time. He was confused. VERY confused. Surprised, stunned, perplexed, shocked, baffled, puzzled, and all in all, absolutely overjoyed.

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

Lenna: So, ummm… What do you think? Not that good, in my opinion… ~_~

Nelly: But it's you who decide!! ^.^

Lenna: Well, in the next chapter there will probably be a HUGE twist. Probably, not for sure yet.

Nelly: Oh, and… uh, sure, littlewolfsyaoran, (that's how you spell it, right?) sure, you can put our fic in your site if you'd like. ^.^

Kyra: As long as your site isn't like, a hentai shrine for cheese, of course.

Lenna: ¬_¬' Ignore her…


	12. I-I only want h-her happiness...

Author's notes:

Author's notes:

Lenna: Hi! Look people, sorry for the gigantic delay here, but we're improvising! It's sort of vacation here in Brazil you see, and we've been away of the computer!

Nelly: So we're writing in Lenna's dad's laptop, and that's not as easy as it should be. This thing has defects. -_- Oh, it's shorter because it is just plainly impossible to use this problematic machine.

Lenna: So, once again, sorry for the delay! Btw, we put a HUGE twist in there, so please don't kill us!! ^_^()

Nelly: Since Kyra isn't here this time (I'm kinda traveling with Lenna ^.^), I'll do the odious and boring disclaimer! We don't own CCS, and never claimed doing so!

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

Hurt of love, reborn as an Angel

Chapter eleven

She coughed in his arms once again, her shivering never ceasing. The Princess had passed out a few minutes ago, but she definitely didn't look well. Twisting in her sleep, her face deadly pale, and yet her cheeks flushed with the fever. Sakura clutched Syaoran's shirt with all her strength, which wasn't much at the moment. A fearful expression on her face. 

She trembled horribly, and he couldn't really identify whether from the cold or from the burning fever. Her burning cheeks contrasted gruesomely with her ghostly white face, her temperature gradually rising. Her otherwise lovely and charming features were distorted by the illness, which was starting to, putting it bluntly, freak Syaoran out.

As if she apologized for something, shaking her head fiercely, tears threatening to roll down her cheek.She appeared to be hallucinating in her sleep, nightmares haunting the girl, and every once in a while she would mumble a few incomprehensive words, grimacing in what Syaoran supposed was pain. And even though she was unconscious, out of nowhere her eyes would suddenly snap open in pure terror, while her body started to tremble uncontrollably. In moments like these he had to stop trudging through the rain, and soothe her with a few magical words. It worked, but only for a while.

And so he went on, carrying her sleeping form, now or then stealing a worried glance at her. He had to find a shelter, or he wouldn't know how to help her. 

The rain complicated everything, even if it had slowed down considerably in the past thirty minutes. And he was still inside of the shielding magical bubble he had called upon to protect Sakura from the cold. It didn't' seem to be of much use, though – even if it blocked the rain, the atmosphere inside of the bubble wasn't that much warmer. So she continued shaking, despite his best efforts to warm her.

He sighed when he felt her shivering once more, repeating the same prayer-like words he couldn't quite make out, over and over again. 

Sakura: Syaoran… - She moaned, burying her face in his chest. He ignored the blush that rapidly formed on his cheeks, and hugged her closer to him. He noticed a few bitter teardrops gliding down her face, leaving a clear path on her dusty cheeks. He couldn't be hurting her in this dream, could he?

He stopped walking with a concerned sigh, and as well as he could, he kneeled on the floor. He tenderly stroked her hair, while placing her on his lap. The Prince awkwardly kissed her tears away, still trying to comfort her, with his scarce knowledge of love. 

Sakura: Syao… Syaoran…- She whispered, her painful expression slowly fading away. He gently brushed a few locks of her silky hair away from her closed eyes, gazing at her longingly. He quietly leaned over and locked lips with her, caressing softly her cheek. She still tasted sweet.

Perhaps… just like in a fairytale, she would miraculously wake up, smiling and healthy…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tomoyo stared wide-eyed at the rather shocked Eriol. She had never, _ever_ in her entire life, acted straight on impulse like that. She blinked confusedly a few times, searching for a reaction in his eyes, finding none. Despite the blush that crept to his cheeks, his face was rid from any emotion.

However, behind the blank expression, Eriol was more like absolutely joyful. He didn't want to show it yet, or else she might as well get scared, but he was definitely happy. The one girl he had ever grown to love had just kissed him, spontaneously. What else could he ask for?

Tomoyo suddenly shook her head furiously, stumbling to her feet and with quite some difficulty trying to run away. Fleeing was easier. It was easier than facing the fact that yes, she had wanted and actually enjoyed having kissed him. Yet, before she was able to truly start running, a hand swiftly grabbed her own. She stopped instantly, breathing heavily. 

She was afraid that she would start to fall in love.

But before she had any chance to escape his grip, Eriol enveloped her in his arms, not leaving her any option but staying there. He could feel she was trembling slightly, and not from the cold. She was scared of going past the point of acquaintance, and he could feel it clearly. But even so, she didn't struggle or try to free herself. And so he held her, her trembling slowly dying way.

Tomoyo breathed in the scent of the man who now had her wrapped in his embrace. Her rational side screamed for her to run away, but her heart didn't let it happen. It was safer in his arms, warmer in his hug. So she just breathed nervously, until she finally let herself give in, timidly reciprocating his hug. It was wrong, and still so right. It was impossible, but so true. It was risky, and yet so safe. She was in danger, but protected as well.

All in all, more than confused, she was oh so content to be where she was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran ran through the now thinner rain, carrying the unconscious Princess carefully, a new glimmer in his eyes. Somehow, she was now smiling. A sweet smile, only and specially for him. It was almost as if the kiss he had given her had really gotten her rid of part of the fever.

And dashing around, he looked for a shelter. Until now he hadn't found anything that could resemble a refuge, but his hope was renewed. A single smile of the innocent girl had been able to renovate his desperate wish of helping her. He smiled softly at her for a moment, before continuing his search for a haven or something. And no matter what, he was happy to have fallen in love with Sakura.

He kept looking for somewhere where he could heal her, a place where she could rest. And lastly, he found somewhere able to protect them from the rain and from the cold. A cave, its entrance well hid beneath the shadows of tall trees, at the bottom of a giant mountain. He smiled.

Syaoran: Hold on just a little longer Sakura… - He whispered, looking contently at the secluded cave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eriol stroked Tomoyo's back gently, smiling slightly. He knew he loved her, and he didn't fight it. She was the most beautiful, kind and sweet person he ever got to know. He felt the uneasiness around her slowly growing fainter, and his embrace being returned shyly. He let her rest her head on his chest for a while, when he noticed how late it already was. Regretfully, he slowly pulled away, gazing quietly at her eyes.

Eriol: It's time I erase your memory. And you won't have to remember all of this anymore. - He looked down, in a useless effort of sounding indifferent, trying to ignore her painful and sad eyes. It was as if she didn't want to forget this encounter with him. With him, her enemy.

Tomoyo: I understand… But- Before she could weakly protest, he caught her lips with his own, in a passionate kiss. Her eyes widened with shock, and it took her a little too long to realize what was happening, until she mightily kissed back. She didn't know if she was doing right or wrong anymore. All she knew, all she cared and acknowledged, was him. Closing her eyes, she deepened the fiery kiss, running a shaky hand through his soft hair.

Eriol slowly and apologetically broke the excruciatingly short and yet wonderful kiss. She didn't have time to react, when he swiftly encased her in an oval, transparent bubble. Her magic wasn't strong enough at this moment to break the spell, and she knew it. Resigned, she half-sighed, half-sobbed. He saw tears glistening in her eyes, and her aura flaring in distress. He backed away from her, partially because he needed space to perform the magic, but partially because he couldn't bear her hurt eyes. He stretched his right arm in front of his body, palms facing up. A glowing ball of light formed inside of his hand, and a light blue aura started to blaze around him.

He took in a deep breath, closing his eyes and concentrating. He focused on the blinding bright little sphere, and quietly, in almost a whisper, he intoned a spell. He pretended he didn't notice the bitter tears that left Tomoyo's eyes.

Eriol: Remove and expunge all and every memory she might have of me as a man. The only reminiscence she shall guard of me is my fake, feminine appearance. – He spoke silently, forcing himself to do it. He didn't want to. He couldn't do this. Yet he had to. He didn't have any choice anyway, now did he?

He opened his eyes briefly, and smiled faintly at the angel standing helpless in this magical cage.

Eriol: …I love you… - He declared, smiling sadly at her now taken aback expression. Her eyes widened in shock, and her jaw dropped. He didn't want to hear any reply, so he raised his arm high above his head, ready to throw the magical brainwashing globe at her.

He breathed heavily, shutting his eyes to prevent himself from involuntarily stopping, when-

Syaoran: ERIOL?! – An astounded shout broke his concentration, and he yelped as the ball of magic launched on its own, flying straight to hit the person in Syaoran's arms…

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

Lenna: OK people, sorry 'bout the ridiculous length of this chapter, but WE ARE STRESSED! _ Aaaack, we are stuck in the middle of a few things that I dunno if we'll ever sort out…

Nelly: We promise to write more, but just when we arrive home…


	13. Memory

Author's notes:

Lenna: Er – alright, I know we must have lost more than two thirds of our reviewers, but… Thank specially Chette-sama! She inspired us into writing more!! If it weren't for her, I don't think we would *ever* continue this. ^^; 

Nelly: Yeah! We apologize for the excruciatingly long wait, but BLAME IT ON KYRA! She stopped writing. Ohohoho, but I can get her to join us again! I just need a few more chapters, I guess…

Lenna: OK, now what will happen to our dear, and not to mention sick, Sakura-chan?

Nelly: Please review!! Well, as Kyra won't be here for a while… so I'll do the disclaimer! – clears throat – CCS doesn't belong to us!

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

Hurt of love, reborn as an Angel

Chapter twelve

"… I love you…" 

Tomoyo's eyes widened, and she stared in shock at him. Instead of blushing, she paled. Her heart started to pound madly, as if trying to fly away, crazily thumping and bouncing inside her chest. Her mind started to spin. The world wasn't on its place anymore. She thought she was going to fall down in vertigo. She felt herself starting to tremble. Her breath caught in her throat. And suddenly, she found herself in great denial.

Could she possibly return what he said? 

She didn't comprehend. She couldn't understand. They were foes. They were opponents, enemies. And now she saw her ideas of what was right and wrong whirling aimlessly in her mind, warping themselves in a twisted jumble of sensations, merging into only one reality. One single truth, that while confusing her to no end, seemed right.

Her mind wasn't thinking clearly anymore, she was sure of it. Sanity had left her. This deliberately contradicted everything she had learned until now. Emotions such as the ones she felt right now were going against all existing rules and laws, being so dangerous. Dangerously attractive, dangerously pleasing. Would this sentiment be worth it? It lured her towards someplace she didn't know if she could ever leave again. She was slowly letting herself be carried, be led by it. Even if it hurt.

She could feel, above everything, pain. 

Sweet, tenderly sweet pain.

She closed her eyes, concealing the purplish-blue orbs. Funny. It was painful. A sweet, deliciously pleasant pain. Her heart ached, but still felt like hopping out of her chest in pure glee. How can one be so scared, sad and content at the same time? It just didn't seem logical, it made no sense whatsoever. Irrational. It was the only word she could find to describe this. 

An instinct to which she couldn't refuse to obey. Something almost reflexive, an impulse.

It was so confusing.

But then again, nobody ever said that life was easy. Especially when it came to the aspects of it concerning love.

My God. This was just too weird.

'Love?' Tomoyo suddenly asked herself. Love? What was love? Could she feel love for a male? Could the indescribable pain she was feeling be called love? 

She was confused.

_"Too weird to be true, too crazy to be real, too powerful to be controlled, too dangerous to be achieved, too forbidden to be attained, too fantastic not to be a dream."_

She remembered having heard these words from one of the maidens. This was the description she had of love, something the little girl couldn't comprehend at that time. 

At that time…

"ERIOL?!" Somebody suddenly called out, shock evident in his voice. Wait a minute – _his_? Tomoyo's eyes snapped open, and when she saw what was about to happen, she instantly let out a shrill cry of sheer horror. Mingling with other two screams of terror and panic, it was amazing that the unconscious girl didn't even flinch when a blue glowing sphere of magic hit her square on the side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darkness.

Black, embracing silently an unconscious girl.

Suddenly, a burst of blinding light, and Sakura awoke. She found herself floating in an intensely bright room. Around her, nothing but white. Emptiness.

She wasn't just alone. She was empty. Something was missing, something she needed back. Her mind was blank, her face was rid of emotion, her body shook in fear. Frightened.

As if her soul had been taken away from her, leaving her an empty shell; she didn't know a reason for her to exist anymore. Her existence was pointless, she suddenly realized. 

Memories…

"Who are you?" Her voice echoed dully. Her eyes, opaque and glassy, seemed to forever have lost their shine.

"Where are you?"

She felt her body trembling with fright. She was alone, lost in a dreamlike state, a prison of nothingness. Emptiness surrounding her, swallowing her, enclosing her; just as a phantom, who had invaded the only place she couldn't escape it – her own mind. She felt an icy, chilly wind blowing right through her, through her mind and spirit, as if her very being had vanished. Gently swept away by a cold, wintry breeze. It wrapped around her helpless self, chaining her to an unreal, false state of peace.

She couldn't feel her body anymore. She didn't hear her heart anymore. She couldn't remember her name anymore. Her mind was frozen, non-functional, she felt as if being controlled by somebody else. Like a puppet, a simple marionette, she didn't have any will of her own anymore. Her master would decide whether to play with her or throw her in the flames. Soon, she began to question whether she was still alive. 

Suddenly, she had the impression of seeing a flash of color. Though brief, to her it represented hope. It was the first time she saw color, since she had entered this infinite vacuum. She wanted to follow it, to find an exit, for she knew it would lead her to one. Yet her body didn't want to obey, and it stayed still.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran: YOU ARE GOING TO REVERT THIS!! – A furious voice bellowed heatedly inside the cave. Kneeling on the ground, Sakura's limp head resting on his legs, Syaoran shakily stroked her face. Her forehead was creased in an agonizing frown, covered in sweat. Her ghostly pale face didn't show much sign of life anymore, despite the grimace of pain. Her body looked lifeless.

Tomoyo was sitting across of Syaoran, tears flowing down her cheeks freely,  as she sobbed heartily. She was gripping Sakura's cold hand firmly, determined not to let her go. 

Eriol was pale with shock, and regret was obvious in his expression. He had been standing like this since the spell had hit Sakura square on the side, and he hadn't been able to do anything to prevent that from happening. Syaoran had already yelled at him a few times, and he couldn't find it in himself to respond. He didn't know what to do. 

Sakura was very ill when the spell hit her. It was possible that it drained the very bit of strength that was still left in her. While the spell wasn't dangerous to somebody in perfect health, it leeched quite a bit of energy. If so, the inevitable could happen, and Sakura could die. 

Eriol: Look, S-Syaoran… I-I… well… w-while I don't know any c-counter-spell for the memory-erasing magic – 

Tomoyo: …what…? – Tomoyo's quiet voice cut off his own. Her eyes widened, and more tears streamed down her pale cheeks. She looked desperate, nearing a fit of hysterics. Eriol sighed deeply.

Eriol: While I do not know any counter-curse to it… I know a bit of healing magic that might help her… live… - He said quietly. Kneeling down by Tomoyo's side, he closed his eyes and started to chant something. Sakura's body started glowing a faint blue, and her expression calmed down a little. However, there was still palpable pain in her aura.

Syaoran looked incredulously at Eriol, feeling his eyes burning with the urge to cry. Would this mean Sakura was about to forget him…? Forget that he loved her, forget any feelings she had for him as well? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another glint of color materialized beside Sakura. A tiny blob of light, that rapidly vanished from view. She tried desperately to run after it, to find a way out of this void. Still, her body remained motionless, as if frozen in time. 

After a while, increasingly more twinkles of color started to momentarily blink past her. And all of a sudden, she realized that the more color flew away, the emptier she felt. Soon, her spirit was screaming in agony, trying to retrieve what it was losing. For she now knew that she was losing something, something she wanted back, something she needed back to live on.

Yet her struggles were in vain, as her body was in control of something else. She wanted to cry. She wanted so badly to cry and just forget about this. Where was she? Who was she? Was there any point to keep living? Any point at all? She wanted all of this just to end, even if it meant her end as well. She was becoming more and more confused…

She felt a piercing pain in her heart. A sharp, tearing pain, as if her heart was being ripped apart. A heart she had momentarily doubted whether she still had, for now it seemed empty. Devoid of a reason for its existence. 

Soon, the quantity of memories leaving her slowed down. Well, she seriously doubted she had any memory left inside of her. She was exhausted, at the point of wishing death. All of her strength had been drained form her. She was sure to have lost the most precious and treasured thing to her. Though, she couldn't quite remember what it was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eriol: It should be over soon... – Eriol said quietly, staring sorrowfully at the ground. He thoroughly believed it to be his fault. Tomoyo looked up at him, and hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder. He smiled faintly at her, and put her hand in his. 

Syaoran looked away from the little scene, painfully. He still held Sakura's lifeless form in his arms, and he had resisted the almost overwhelming urge to cry. 

Syaoran: Sakura…. – He whispered. Caressing her now peaceful face, he felt a little gratitude towards Eriol, for she wouldn't have survived if he didn't use the healing spell. However, he face was still pale and ghostly, and her breathing was yet unsteady. Gazing at her, he suddenly felt himself pulled towards her, and gently, he kissed her cold lips. 

Tomoyo looked away from Eriol, and had to smile at what she saw. In her mind, the word 'KAWAII' was bellowing loudly, but she didn't feel it was the right time to voice this. Her gaze saddened.

Syaoran kissed her tenderly for what he was sure would be the last time. And, out of nowhere, she kissed him back. His eyes snapped open, and he broke apart from her. She stirred a little, as if preparing to wake up. Syaoran sighed. It wouldn't be right if she woke up being kissed by a stranger. 

Suddenly he paled. 

Syaoran: Eriol!! - He whispered fiercely, grabbing his wrist, – we have to hide!! – He pulled Eriol nervously behind a large rock, clamping his hand over the shocked Eriol's mouth. 

Syaoran: Forgot that she will only remember our _female_ versions?! – He growled menacingly at him. Eriol sweatdropped, and nodded. Syaoran sighed, "conveniently" forgetting to take his hand away from Eriol's mouth. 

Tomoyo looked after them, a little worried, but then her attention fell upon Sakura, seeing that she was awakening. Her eyes glimmered with hope, because while she knew the spell would make her forget about Syaoran, she couldn't help but wish it had somehow failed. 

Sakura lifted herself from the ground, mumbling something under her breath while holding her head. Her eyes opened, and as her vision got used to the dimly lit cave, her gaze fell upon Tomoyo. She squinted her vision, and pointed at her best friend. 

Sakura: Do I know you? – She asked, blinking.

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

Lenna: K….. Um, I don't know if this is bad or OK, I just hope you like it..!

Nelly: Well,  I really don't know what to say, besides apology… So, sorry for the overlong wait!! 

Lenna: We hope to get at least one review, if that's OK? – looks hopefully at reader –

Nelly: Gomen neeeee people…… But! We are already working on the next chapter! (if that's some kind of comfort)


	14. Innocence

Author's notes:  
  
Lenna: OK, we have to admit that we have little excuse for the absolute delay. How much was it this time? Two, three months? *winces* GOMEN NE!!  
  
Nelly: We actually got reviews!! ^_^ Made us even guiltier! . Oh, we're so sorry!!  
  
Lenna: Kyra is, sadly, not even close to coming back…  
  
Nelly: I don't know what the hell is WRONG with that girl! *glares*  
  
Lenna: Oh, and because some people asked us to, we are experimentally making this chapter without the script-form. Experimentally. To see if it really does look that much better…  
  
Nelly: Aah yes, we don't own CCS. CLAMP does, so there really is absolutely no need to go suing us!  
  
*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨ *¨*¨*¨*¨*  
  
Hurt of love, reborn as an Angel  
  
Chapter thirteen  
  
"Do I know you?" Sakura asked, blinking.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened. Her mouth opened as if to say something, but she couldn't find her voice. Her throat was dry, even sore. Her voice was stuck inside of it, and wouldn't come out that soon. She wanted to scream at Eriol, to condemn him for stealing her Sakura's beautiful voice, to curse him, but couldn't find her breath for such. Also if she did, Sakura would notice the two boys. Tears gathered in her eyes, threatening to slip down her cheeks, yet she didn't want to let herself cry in front of Sakura. And as she was overcome by despair, seeing that her best friend couldn't remember her anymore, it failed her to notice Eriol stepping out of his hiding.  
  
Syaoran swore under his breath, glaring after him. He wondered with angry curiosity what the hell Hiiragizawa was meaning to do, revealing himself to the amnesic girl.  
  
"Do you know me?" Sakura raised her head slowly at him, still blinking naively. She didn't seem very shaken with the point that she had apparently lost all memory she had. In fact, she seemed to be just curious to know who she was, and if she knew those people around her. Just a mere detail. It was as if she just awoken from some really long sleep, and that now she was completely new to the world.  
  
Eriol sighed heavily, as if half-predicting this to be coming. He had lost control over the spell, after all. Just before casting it upon Tomoyo, he had lost his focus, and accidentally concentrated too much magic on the spell. Glancing guiltily at Tomoyo, who was the one suffering most, he sat down beside her. He looked into Sakura's eyes, almost firmly, but just making sure she paid attention to what he was about to say. Sakura tilted her head to one side, and repeated her previous question.  
  
"Do you know me?" She insisted, with the innocence of a child. Eriol reached out to grab Tomoyo's hand with his, secretly seeking for support, reassurance, and for her forgiveness. However, she recoiled fearfully, like a small, wound animal. He didn't avert his gaze from Sakura, but felt a growing pain in his chest upon her refusal of letting him hold her hand.  
  
"Sakura-"  
  
"Sakura?" Her attention was fully upon him. "Sakura, yes, Sakura… Sakura…! That's me, isn't it? Isn't it?" She asked hopefully, grasping both of Eriol's hands with her own cold ones, smiling a little. He nodded jerkily, not really knowing how to react to her straight happiness. Her smile widened a little, her eyes shining. He gently pushed Sakura away, and glanced sullenly towards Syaoran, still hidden behind the rocky wall. He wished that idiot would come out, for it might as well make things a whole lot easier for himself.  
  
"I – I wanted to say," he fidgeted nervously, "I mean – you lost your memory – I was the one who – well – your memory – " Eriol tried helplessly to put words together, to make her understand that he was the one to blame that she had lost all of her memory. But Sakura didn't seem to comprehend much of what he was saying, and she simply made no effort to. She smiled gracefully at him and Tomoyo, not really caring to bind these words together to see what they could mean.  
  
Sakura's gaze shifted from Eriol to Tomoyo. She was looking down, looking so strangely sad. Sakura briefly wondered if she was the cause of this, and for an instant her eyes saddened. However, upon looking back at Eriol and noticing a fleeting peek of his in her direction, she started to wonder if the boy didn't hurt her. Smiling compassionately, she crawled over to Tomoyo, and candidly hugged her best friend. With open sincerity, she hugged the girl comfortingly, hoping to make her feel better.  
  
Tomoyo was slightly taken aback by this simple gesture of sympathy, but upon comprehending that she must've been looking depressed, and Sakura simply wanted her to feel better, she heartily hugged her back.  
  
"Thank you, Sakura…" Tomoyo gently broke the hug, smiling at the emerald- eyed girl tenderly. She was more than just relieved to see that, though her memory was gone, her best friend's personality hadn't changed. Sakura's eyes lit up.  
  
"Oh, you do know me? Yes? You do? Then you two can help me remember why I am here?" She asked enthusiastically, clasping her hands together. Though her face was still slightly pale and her body remained partially numb from the cold, her eyes were just as bright as ever, shining with glee.  
  
Behind the stony wall protecting him from her view, Syaoran smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.  
  
"Will you stop that already?!" Kwaai Wo's angry voice snapped. Meiling whirled around furiously, and she stomped towards him. Her hands were balled to fists, and she was shaking with anger. He wore a taunting smirk on his face, as he watched her trembling with fury.  
  
"Why don't you get a little worried, for a change?! Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriola and Xialing ARE STILL OUT THERE!!" She barked in his face, pointing towards one of the large windows of the palace. A fierce storm was still raging, the trees bent low with the intensity of the blowing gale, their leaves being ripped away. The furious tempest was just about sweeping away everything in its path, the fiercely whipping water drops stinging against the skin of those who dared to exit shelter. Ominous lightning and thunders cracked in the distance, and she felt herself twitch whenever she though of the possibility that her friends were in danger. Worried beyond normality, she resumed her pacing.  
  
Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.  
  
Kwaai Wo, not having anything better to do, had spent most of the time they were back in the castle watching the raven-haired girl, and her annoying pacing. He wondered why the hell she was so worried, considering her cousins were great sorcerers and stuff. He, personally, wasn't the least concerned about his companions. He glared at her, the incessant tapping of her feet on the floor irritating him.  
  
"Just stay STILL for a while, can't you?!" He crossed his arms exasperated, but not hiding the smirk on his face. While petulant, she was quite amusing.  
  
He had been arguing with her for a long while already, and she always exploded with him, saying how he should at least worry. They hadn't exchanged a single civilized comment up to now.  
  
"Oh, for crying out LOUD!!" He barked at her, throwing his arms up in what he didn't really know whether mock or true exasperation.  
  
Meiling suddenly stopped walking, to his great surprise. Not even once did she oblige when he told her to stop. He raised an eyebrow suspiciously when she started walking towards him, her head raised up to his, proudly, firmly. Her gaze didn't waver, steady as few could bear to hold against his own. His smirk faded when he had the impression that she wasn't just angry anymore.  
  
"Do you have a heart?" She asked him quietly, her gaze as if boring into his, firm and yet so tender, showing all the passionate emotions within her soul, all the worry for her friends. She stepped up to him, her face coming dangerously close to his. She lifted her hand and touched his chest gingerly.  
  
Kwaai Wo stood transfixed. He couldn't move. He wanted to run away, but stood frozen in place. The girl with blistering personality he had, unknown to himself, grown fond of, stood before him, vulnerable. Her eyes, usually holding scornful anger towards him, now held… tears. Had he made her cry? The thought struck him hard.  
  
"Do you have a heart?" She repeated her question, her face moving closer to his. Both her hands clutched his shirt, as if drawing him closer to her, grasping him gentler than he thought possible of her. "Because, if you do… then why don't you try using it?" She murmured, keeping her gaze locked with his.  
  
Ruby met blood red, and Kwaai Wo felt himself losing his breath. Her eyes were warm, but held pain he frantically wished not to see there. And suddenly, upon finally completely realizing and computing the proximity of their faces, he felt a funny, tingling feeling creeping up his cheeks. He ignored all of the signs of panic blaring in his mind, the alarms of female- proximity, and the danger of developing affection towards a woman.  
  
And then out of the blue, he closed the gap between their faces, and kissed her.  
  
Meiling's eyes shot open in shock, and her brain shrieked at her to, in the very least, kill Kiiwa on the spot. But she didn't move. She felt a horrible, scaring, terrifying sense of rightness. As in, she came to the point of liking it. Her body was totally paralyzed. Unfortunately, regrettably, yet meanwhile luckily so, her lips were not, as she responded to the kiss. She barely noticed her eyes closing, and the tender touch of lips turn into a fiery kiss. Her hands crept up from his chest to behind his back and neck, reaching out to the short hair of her kisser. She was becoming breathless, and her whole form started to tremble. She leaned on him for support, his arms sliding down to her waist, causing her knees to go weak.  
  
She had never kissed before. Never, ever, had she experienced the passion of such an intimate exchange. Living in a country of women, she had never felt romantic affection towards anyone. Why now, a foreign someone, who she barely knew and up to now had considered an absolute plague?  
  
Women in Tiehlek grew used not to dream about their first kiss. Most died virgins, and not many kissed. And funny, Meiling was all of a sudden one of those few who were daring to. Or more like, not her, but Kiiwa. Like, she was kissing her. And worst of all, she actually – actually – she was, was liking it. The sudden idea that she could be a lesbian was too sudden; her face contorted into a scowl, and she finally felt herself being able to move.  
  
She pushed Kwaai Wo away with all the strength she could muster, contradictory thoughts swirling in her mind. First, she was just kissed by some crazy woman she always judged to be a pest, then she found herself enjoying the kiss, and even worse reacting to it, then she remembered that they were like, both female, but she felt horribly right with her, then she – OH MAN!  
  
She did the first thing she could think of – and ran away.  
  
"No, M-Meiling, WAIT!!" Kwaai Wo stumbled upon his words, not believing what he had just done himself, and refusing to admit that he wasn't being controlled by some spell. He spluttered to himself for a while longer, unable to get a hold of his body, and even beyond it, he no longer had control over his own feelings.  
  
"What the HELL is wrong with me!?" He grabbed his head in a jolt of explosive distress, in a frustrated attempt to beat some sense into himself. Failing miserably, he settled for going to look after Meiling, and try to explain what happened – though he didn't really know the explanation himself.  
  
And, from a dark corner of the palace, a silent figure stood, tall and proud. The long locks of flowing hair framed a perfect, stony hard face. Motherly eyes blazed with pain and anger upon recognizing one of these who were banished from her castle so long ago.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Slowly and with hesitance, Syaoran emerged from behind the wall of rock, looking slightly shaken, but wearing a smile on his face.  
  
"Feeling any better?" He asked quietly. Sakura looked over at him upon hearing his voice, blinking. She cocked her head to one side, and briskly, stepped very close to him and took his face in both her cold hands. She looked into his eyes, with curiosity and wonder, emerald green merging with amber. Her eyes seemed to be scanning his very soul, seeking something. Syaoran blushed horridly at how close she suddenly was to him.  
  
"You…" Sakura mumbled quietly. She could remember those eyes. Warm, mysterious amber eyes, eyes the color of fall. Eyes hiding love behind the mask of coldness. So warm, mysterious, masked with ice, flaming with suppressed passion. Eyes belonging to one she knew. Eyes that widened when she said that.  
  
"You – you –?" He stammered, thoroughly confused. The spell had the precise purpose of making her forget his male version, yet she acted as if she had a memory of him.  
  
"Yes… well, no… or, somehow… somewhat… I just… know what you are… er, I mean, I don't know your name or anything, but…" She sweatdropped, "I'm not making much sense, am I?" She asked, scratching her head in puzzlement. As one, three heads shook negatively. She had to giggle, a sweatdrop trickling down her head. With ivory fingers, she brushed away a soft strand of hair that fell over Syaoran's eyes. She gazed into them longingly.  
  
"I missed you…" She suddenly heard herself talking to him. She said it with such certainty, she was slightly taken aback herself. One shaky hand touched his cheek gently, almost as if trying to feel the touch of his skin. It felt so warm against her skin, causing her fingertips to tingle at the simple brush of it. Her eyes looked into his with fragility, fear even. She was scared of what was happening with her, why she couldn't remember him. It was as if she just got to know him, yet as if she had known him for so long… As if knew she they had been lovers in a previous life, and now she finally was able to meet him again. She felt silly, but it was this exact impression she suddenly got.  
  
"I – I missed you so much!" She threw herself into his chest, tossing her arms behind his neck, and trembling with altogether fear, happiness and cold.  
  
Unable to react, Syaoran stood semi-petrified, and ever so cautiously hugged her back. He didn't really know what she meant by 'missed him', for he was pretty sure that she couldn't remember who he was. Eriol's spells had never made one forget less than he was supposed to. If anything, made them forget more. And Sakura seemed to be just one of these cases, where she not only forgot about who he was, but also her own name and heritage as well.  
  
A few steps away, Tomoyo smiled softly, unconsciously leaning against Eriol. She didn't comprehend half of what was going on between the two, but to her it looked just perfect.  
  
*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨ *¨*¨*¨*¨*  
  
Lenna: Tell you what, never thought we'd finish another chapter. For all of those who reviewed, it was reading your reviews again that motivated us into writing!! Thanks a lot!!  
  
Nelly: This'll be a shorted author's note, no ja ne until next chapter! ^_^' If we ever get to finish it…  
  
Lenna: Gaah, sad is, I doubt we'll get as much as five reviews for this… _ 


	15. A different Presence danger?

Lenna: Heeeey people! Well, turns out this chapter was written by me alone, and since it's been an eternity since I've last written on this, my style might have changed or… something. Er, sorry there! ^_^;; I hope you like it still, though. I did all I could! _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****

**Hurt of love, reborn as an Angel  
**  
Chapter fourteen

Unlike Tomoyo, Eriol didn't really have much of a romance sense. And with a clueless, goofy grin, which didn't fit his character at all, he leapt up and poked his head between the two of them. So much for giving them a private moment, Tomoyo shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't prevent a tiny smile from creeping to her lips.

"I think the rain has subsided. Why don't we go home, Sakura-chan?"

The violet-eyed beauty spoke up, the only one who was observant enough to realize such a thing as the stopping of the rain. And, unlike them, she had noticed Sakura's still frail and sickly state. And she looked at both Syaoran and Eriol intently, a frown flitting across her face. The two of them knew what she was getting at. She and Sakura were to go home. _Only_ she and Sakura. 

"OK, um. So. Do we live here or something?"

Sakura leaned back from Syaoran with a smile, her cheeks flushing a light pink; whether from blushing or from her cold, Tomoyo couldn't place. A cheery glint flickered in her emerald eyes. She took a few tiny, tumbling steps forward, and dizziness made it hard for her to equilibrate on only two legs. A few wobbly thoughts began to piece themselves together in her shaken mind. 'I mean, why don't people have three of these?' She lifted one leg, staring intently at it with narrowed eyes. Her state seemed drunk. She appeared oblivious to the others at this new philosophical thought. 'Let's be rational, it'd be much easier to walk steadily around… but then of course we'd need three arms as well, so that it would look good together. Hey come on, it makes sense. Then we'd have two mouths, too! I mean like, one for eating and the other for uh, kissing or… whoa. I am not feeling well. Help…? …anyone…..'

And so, she collapsed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How long had it been since she had last curled up in a ball and pretended to be oblivious to it all? How long had it been since she just felt like hiding, like running away? How long had it been since she had been weak…? How long, just how long ago hadn't she cried…

She hated this. This feeling of vulnerability, this feeling of confusion. She hated it. She was no coward, she was strong, the strongest ever! And she vowed… vowed never to love… But then again, what was love? It couldn't be, it couldn't be love! She couldn't. She just couldn't! No, no! Please let it be just a dream… a terrible, terrible dream… she felt so childish. She would wake up, and find that she didn't, that she had never been kissed. Oh, just what was _wrong_ with her?! 

She had been taught about love. She was one of the few who were still schooled about it and the dangers of the one forbidden emotion called love. Love. She had been warned of its symptoms, of its effects, for it was an illness. I would slowly eat her away, it would degenerate her, she would be corrupted and deceived, she would learn to forget, she would end up betraying her own land! No, no, please no… She couldn't. Even if it was breathtaking, even if it was so tempting. Loyalty would drown her strange desires, damn it she would get a hold of herself. 

Huh. But still, she would never have thought of herself as a lesbian. Not until today. And even so, she didn't feel attracted to Sakura and Tomoyo, who were so much more gifted and feminine than that – wait… Her eyes shut down, and she groaned in agony. No, don't let this be it. Kiiwa was so much less feminine. She had the short hair, the rough face, such a different way of acting. She was just so different, and Meiling couldn't understand how that came to be.

"Meiling… my sweet Meiling?"

The voice was soft, sickeningly sweet, in a fashion highly uncommon for one who hated falseness. Nadeshiko pushed the door to the raven-haired girl's room open, and light flickered, illuminating her surroundings. The queen entered the room in all her majesty, her face's calm expression twitching with the need to smile. Meiling was sitting in a darker corner of her beautifully furnished room, leaning against the stony wall, her legs drawn up to her chest, her arms hugging herself tightly. Nadeshiko saw the tears that dared to escape her narrowed eyes, and the pained look that quickly flickered to surprise at the queen's sudden entrance.

"Y-Yes – I-"

Meiling rapidly stumbled up, wiping her cheeks furiously, getting a grip of her emotions. Nadeshiko slowly, cautiously approached the young lady, her eyes glinting. She didn't seem herself.

"My sweet Meiling… tell me now… what has been done to you?"

She stepped close to the girl she had adopted as her nephew, and took her chin in her delicate hand. Something about the way Nadeshiko was talking scared the raven-haired girl, and an uncanny feeling of mistrust came over her. The queen's eyes flashed with an emotion unknown to the still distraught Meiling, and her smile widened into one not of happiness, but malice. Meiling stepped away cautiously, unsure of how to react. She frowned…what was wrong with her? Wasn't she trusting the woman who had taken given her shelter and love? But one look into the queen's seemingly possessed gaze, and she suddenly knew that this was not the Nadeshiko she loved as a mother.

"My queen?"

She asked cautiously, and Nadeshiko laughed quietly. An insane shine came to the woman's emerald eyes, and Meiling recoiled slightly, fear crawling into her. What the hell was going on here?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Be sure not to get caught by these guards of yours."

"Make it back safely."

"Take good care of Sakura…"

"Careful with yourself, too."

"Take your time…be sure to have her rid of the fever…"

"But be back soon. I- we'll be waiting."

Tomoyo waved absently at the nervous men, a hint of annoyance as she huffed quietly at them. Frowning worriedly at a trembling Sakura, she supported her best friend by her arm. She whispered a few comforting words to the sickly girl, but her own state being one of exhaustion as well, the dark-haired girl was unable to perform any successful healing spell. Their trip, while aided by magic, was horribly demanding and drained especially Sakura's forces. Her paleness had grown worse, her coughing fits more repetitive and intense. Right now, she seemed more fainted than awake.

"Yeah, yeah, no need to worry… come on now, Sakura-chan…"

Tomoyo shuffled ahead from where the four young magicians were currently hidden, helping her wobbly sister. For a short pause, they had rested within the palace's gardens, among the taller trees. Lucky for them the sun was just setting, and night crept close. Until the two of them were provided with clothes again, Eriol and Syaoran should stay there, and hopefully wouldn't be seen. Syaoran looked painfully guilty at Sakura's state, but whenever he made moves to apologize or help, Sakura just smiled, oblivious to what he was talking about, just plainly flattered at his worry. 

"Wooh… biiig… we work here…?"

Came a soft, sweet whisper, an amazed Sakura staring at Tiehlek's castle in awe. Tomoyo sweatdropped slightly, hugging her best friend closer to herself, mumbling a few words under her breath and into Sakura's ear. She promptly quieted down, blinking dazedly at the response she got. The two girls left Eriol and Syaoran as fast as they could, and soon they found themselves alone. Syaoran sighed, leaning against a tree. 

Worries reflected in his eyes; worry for the princess, for his country. Fear of completing a mission they had dismissed for too long, the mission of retrieving a globe on which he had no information yet. Worry, fear of betraying the girls' trust. Because they trusted him. Sakura trusted him, unconditionally, without him having to prove his loyalty, without him having to kill something for her. She just trusted him as she trusted everyone else, she had faith in people. What made her so different from all others? How could she love everything in such a thoughtless way? 

Eriol placed a hand on his comrade's shoulder, and offered a smile. Caught off guard, only now did Syaoran realize that the dark-haired mage was suffering alongside him. He had never really taken the time to understand other people, never really cared. But now he found in Eriol one with the same pain as himself, and just felt that they could share something. Something newly found in common, something long forgotten by their time. 

Love…

"Hey. Hold it with the mourning, man. They'll be back."

"Yeah. I know."

The blue eyes twinkled behind the glasses, and Syaoran sighed. He knew they'd be back, as did Eriol. He let his thoughts wander, and his worries had drifted to a different matter, one more urgent and dangerous. What were they to do about Kwaai Wo? He didn't seem affected by the females. He remained loyal to the law, he was just… cold. Wasn't he?

"Something's bothering you. Spill it or I'll just read your thoughts."

Syaoran raised his eyebrow at Eriol's direct inquire, who talked in a way Syaoran was more used to see himself talking. He sighed, looking up at the darkening sky. He narrowed his eyes at the moon, glowing softly among the stars, in all its silver splendor. He closed his eyes, then with a sigh, looked at Eriol.

"Yeah. Kwaai Wo."

He admitted, shrugging. It was just part of the truth anyway. Eriol wasn't his friend (yet), after all, and he wasn't about to go telling him everything. What were they to do about the globe? He had forgotten. He had pretty much pushed aside the very reason they'd come to the women's country. The mission to gain their trust, then to steal the globe, was just partly completed. They had their trust now, but… was he ready to betray it?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sooo, like. ¬¬ I know it's not really wonderful or anything, plus it's short, plus it's short, but hey, I bet you thought there wouldn't be any new chapter either way. ^^; Now, now, what could be wrong with Nadeshiko, eh? XD I'm evil. And in a pathetic way, but that's fine. ^^ Well then, in any case, review! I'm pretty sure that without reviews, this chapter wouldn't exist. *cough* It hardly does, but at least it's here. ^^


End file.
